Beyond Time
by goldenfairyprincess
Summary: Post war Harry finds himself devoid of any goal. To know what he should do now he goes to room of requirement and through vanishing cabinet he descends to past. de-aged and lost Harry finds himself in front Wool's Orphanage in the summer of 1941. That is why its said think what you ask for. you might get exactly that.
1. Chapter 1

It's been One month since The Battle is over. Voldemort is dead. Life is slowly getting back its flow. Hogwarts was busy in repairing the damage. Initial phase of mourning for the martyrs was gradually fading. After all life must go on. Professor McGonagall had officially taken charge as Hogwarts new headmistress. Although she didn't seem quite happy about that. The exams had been postponed as the last year had been no proper education there and it needs time modify the new syllabus. Amidst of all reconstruction the he stood alone. For Harry Potter couldn't understand what is there left for him. The dark lord is vanquished, the death eaters are either killed or sent to Azkaban. And harry had immediate offers of joining ministry. But he found strangely vacant. For seventeen years he had fought to survive, but when he finally won he had lost the purpose. He was free to take up any path. He even didn't need his N.E.W.T to join any job. But Harry was not sure if he wants any. Till now whenever he thought for a career he thought about becoming an Auror. But it seems with no dark force haunting anymore the very reason of being Auror had been lost. Harry was really clueless.

It was the summer and for the first time harry is spending summer in Hogwarts. For none will stop him to. He was the savior after all. Weasleys wanted him and to spend summer with them. But he wanted to spend some times in Hogwarts alone. The place that he considered first home for him. Ronand Mione wanted to stay but harry almost forced them to leave. Hermione also had to bring her parents from Australia and reinstall their memories. So they should have gone. So after Hogwarts express left it was only him that left as a student. Professor McGonagall didn't object his decision but she expressed her concern. She knew for what Harry had gone through it was justified to be temporarily disoriented. She also offered Harry to join as new DADA professor and stay at Hogwarts. The only offer that mildly interested Harry. But he was not still sure if that's what he really wants.

The time in Hogwarts was passing slowly as except the ghosts there was hardly anyone to interact. Except Headmistress other teachers have also left for enjoying vacation, a real peaceful one after ages. Hagrid too had left with Grawp to explore their kinds. Trips to libraries were not seeming interesting to Harry anymore. Moreover McGonagall also had left for ministry meeting. So Harry's boredom was killing him. If he wouldn't do something now probably he will not survive till his eighteenth birthday. And then only he remembered the place that turns most useful to his need. Why didn't he thought this before?

As harry enters the Room of Requirement he found no trace of the destruction that Crabbe's fiendfyre caused. The room seemed quite cozy and small now. All harry noticed the vanishing cabinet standing on the corner.

"Hopefully This will answer my questions. As harry opens the cabinet it seems bigger than previous times. Curiosity got better of harry as he settled inside the cabinet. And then his hand touched a bottle. And the golden substance inside is known to him well.

"Felix Fellicis! It will surely show me the right path as it did previously." No sooner Harry drinks from the bottle the cabinet starts vibrating frantically. And as Harry searched for his wand to open the locked cabinet door his head hits on cabinet wall and consciousness leaves them, With a jerk the vanishing cabinet vanishes with the boy.

Tom was returning from King's Cross with a sour mood. What the hell that moron Dumbledore holds against him? Headmaster Dippet was genuinely considering his request of letting him stay on summer. And Tom was sure he won't turn him down this time especially after topping in every subject with record marks and winning house cup for three consecutive years if not that Dumbledore manipulated him and forced Tom to return to his orphanage. Tom swears one day Dumbledore will pay price for forcing him to stay in muggle London amidst the blitz, the destruction, the death. And he is not even allowed to use magic to help himself. Its so easy preaching rules sitting in the safety of wizarding world. And letting the topper boy rot in muggle world. One day Tom will snatch the land away from Dumbledore's feet, one day the wizarding world will be his, Its his promise.

However returning to the orphanage he loathes was not only reason for his bitterness. He is on the verge of starting fourth year in Hogwarts. Still he had found no information about any wizarding family named Riddles. All his research has come to a dead end. Now he is forced to admit that father side of his family are obviously muggles. He cringed to the thought. He always believed his father side had been magical because had his mother been witch she wouldn't succumb to the weakness named death. Does that mean he was a muggle-born? He felt disgusted as the thought crossed his mind. True that no purebloods dare to call him mudblood anymore as they did in his first year. Everyone that did got their lesson. Tom was quite quick about that. Sure after bringing Slytherins the house cup he had garnered their confidence in him. But that was not enough. He needed them to obey him .Yes he was one of most popular student in school . No third year students till date did took almost all subjects (except muggle studies ofcourse) together and topped in each. Professor Slughorn now uses his example to even older students. School prefects too hesitate before approaching him. Only that Dumbledore and some of his pet students of Gryffindore like those Weasley or Longbottoms seem have problem with him. But all these teachers and students who admire him will not help him in his path of ambition as the purebloods would do. And to make them follow him he needs a respectable magical inheritage . And now with no hope from father's side he had to explore his mother side with just help of his middle name – Marvolo.

Tom must have been quite lost in his future plan that he hadn't noticed the human body he just stumbled upon. But if he is not losing his sight then there was no such obstacle moment before. After managing not to fall on face he looked the reason of his misbalance. The body is of a child and surely alive. Tom wouldn't have given a damn in other times. Ever since The London Blitz had started he had known of ruins and bodies. For his good fortune he for most of the time was in Hogwarts's safety but the few unfortunate days he was in orphanage he was forced to parade at night with the sound of siren. He had seen the houses destroyed, lives lost, children orphaned. The distress of muggles didn't bother him (for the whole muggle civilization can be damned he won't bait an eye) as much as his own state of helplessness and vulnerability. But something about this child forced him to kneel down and observe.

Tom gently turns the body to face him. The boy will not more than ten anyway. His skinny bruised body telling he is underfed for a long while. So pale was his skin that it seems the boy hadn't seen sunlight for ages. The cloths he was wearing was almost twice his size and ofcourse secondhand. The shorts he is wearing serving purpose of a trouser. His head is full of messy raven hairs whose bangs are hiding half of forehead. This type of hairstyle was known to Tom. Tom traced the bangs to check any sign of head injury there. His fingers touched an unusual scar. Frowning Tom examined the lightening bold shaped scar. It looks like mark of a curse

"Wait, this boy is a wizard." – That explains why he suddenly appeared from nowhere in middle of street and he was the first to notice. That also explains why Tom didn't ignore him and proceeded on his way. The magical vibe comes from the child forced him to stop. He pressed his thumb on the scar. A mild sensation spread through his body as green eyes wide opened. Tom's breath hitched on his chest on sight of those emeralds that reminds of his slytherin robes. But the boy's gaze remained unfocused. His hand weakly searched for something and Tom noticed the broken spectacle beside him. So the child wears glasses. Too bad such green eyes hold weak eyesight, thought Tom. But the child closed his eyes again. He might be too weak to be awake properly. Surely some terrible accident had happened with him. Tom scoops the light body and walks towards orphanage. Surely he was not going to leave such an interesting boy without further study.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon coming to sense Harry at first thought he was lying on his own bed in Gryffindor tower. As he was beginning to think his little adventure with room of requirement and vanishing cabinet was nothing but a dream a not so familiar voice brought him out from his trance.

"Are you feeling alright now boy?" asked a woman's voice which was definitely not of anyone related to Hogwarts. Harry opened his eyes but everything was blurring to him. His hand automatically searched for his glasses but that was not there.

"Your glasses got broken boy. But we will fix it soon" spoke the woman again. "Now we would like to know about you. Tell us your name boy."

"I am Harry" Harry fumbled. His wondered why his voice sounded so childish to him.

"And the full name?" asked her again.

"Harold James Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. was that his full name? He couldn't remember a single person addressing him as Harold. Then why did he say this name now?

"Tell something about your family harry. So we can contact your parents." Asked the voice with same tone as if she is used to asking such questions.

"My parents are dead. When I was just one" Harry kept his head down to control the glittering tears .He wondered why his voice is trembling to state a fact that he knows for years.

"So, with whom were you staying " again the woman asked mechanically as if the information is nothing new to her.

"With my aunts' family." Replied Harry. Gradually realizing it's the felix fellicies that's making him answer.

"and where are they now?"

"I don't know." Harry's voice was choking as after years the memories of his times with Dursleys were coming back to him.

"Look Harry one of our boy found you lying unconscious on the street and brought here. So I take it the blitz has destroyed your home. And your aunts' family is probably dead or left London." She then lowered her voice as if talking to herself. "It's becoming everyday affair now since the blitz started. Lives lost, home destroyed, children orphaned, London seems on fire now. Police can't anymore find families of lost child either. "She sighs and addressed Harry again

"So unless anyone is coming to claim you back, you are staying in this orphanage child." Stated the woman.

"Wait what? London? Blitz? Orphanage? The words were stirring something inside him . Uneasiness started covering him. Where is he exactly now? The woman that is talking to him is no doubt a muggle. So what kind of blitz is she talking about. Is muggle London under some Terrorist attack or what? And above all why should he stay at orphanage? He is old enough to take care of himself. Or IS HE?

A shiver ran through his body. Why is his voice sounding so childish? Why would an orphanage want to admit an adult? Why she is referring him as child? He is only one month away from his eighteenth birthday. While his shorter height and skinnier body make him look younger its far from being a child. He frantically searched for his wand. But that was not there. His hand ran through his body. Where was the school robe of Hogwarts? Why it seems he was wearing Dudley's old oversized clothes again? Why his body feels so scrawny to him? And where was his wand lost?

"No"

"Child no needs to panic. There are many as you here. Wool's orphanage takes care of every child." Stated the woman proudly. "Let us fulfill the rest of formality now. And what is your date of birth Harry.

"31st July, 1930." Answered the felix fellicies while Harry's struggles to reason with his situation.

"So this makes you a month younger than eleven. But you look hardly eight. Weren't your relatives feeding you?" She remarked

"Mrs. Cole , here is the repaired glass of the child." A younger woman entered with Harry's glass and she handed it to him.

Harry was not feeling like wearing the glass anymore. With blurring vision it had been easy to pretend it was all but just a dream or nightmare to be specific.

It's really can't be happening. How could he travel through time to end up amidst London Blitz of fifty seven years back? How is it possible to deage as the same child he was prior his journey to Hogwarts . And above all why he had to come in the particularly same orphanage where Voldemort spent his childhood.

Harry felt his world was spinning as he recalled dark lord. This is 1941 That means Tom Marvolo Riddle is still living here. What would be his age now? Fifteen?

"Barbara, "Harry listened Mrs. Cole addressing the maid. " Inform Tom the new boy he brought here will be sharing his room. And accommodate an extra bed there."

And the very moment Harry knew he is doomed forever.

"Are you sure Madam, this is a good idea to make the child share that room? " The maid Barbara asked worriedly. "Considering Tom's reputation…"

Harry couldn't help but eavesdrop the conversation between the two women outside the office room as he was thinking of pleading to change his room.

"I know Barbara, but do we have any other option? After blitz started almost every day we are filled with newly homeless children. We have run out of space. I can't squeeze him with five more children when Tom has a whole room for himself. Besides Tom's action has been sobered after he has started attending that special school. Haven't you notice it's him who has carried him here? We can hope there won't b any unwanted incident with this one now. And make him clear if it happens it won't be tolerated this time." Finished Mrs. Cole making it clear she wont change her mind.

So Tom Riddle carried him to orphanage? Of all people he had to land before dark lord himself? Harry felt his ears are getting heated as the thought crossed his mind. What his friends would have said if they knew of him getting rescued by Voldemort?

Harry's eyes glittered with tears as Ron and Hermione's memory flashed before him. Will they ever be able to figure what happened to their friend?

Tom never shared his room with anyone. Each time Mrs. Cole attempted to sneak in any annoying kid in his room those intruders met with some unexplainable situations that didn't let them pass longer than a night. And finally she had given up. But this time had been different. Not that he was willingly sharing the room with the new boy but the fact is the child is a wizard himself didn't disgust him as earlier times. Besides he needed to study the child. Till he doesn't find out how a wizard child ended up in muggle London out of nowhere his mind won't rest. So he for first time consented to share his room.

When Tom came out of washroom after bath an extra bed along with its occupant had been already moved to his room. Tom observes the boy who sat burying his face in between knees clutching his legs close.

"A Potter in muggle London! Interesting." Harry's heart jumped as the much familiar voice tuned near him. Only difference was even though cold and calm but it was still of a living teenager, just began to deepening. But Harry didn't dare to raise his head. Still trying to shut outside world out.

"Boy! Look at me." This time the voice commanded hoarsely and Harry had to oblige. He slowly looks up to the future dark lord. The Tom Riddle that was standing next to his bed was younger than the diary horcrux he confronted in chamber of secret but older than the child of Dumbledore's memory. Harry quickly made the calculation of Tom's age mentally. This Tom is exactly fourteen years and six months old. He looks taller than most fourteen years though. His feature started sharpening. His neat mop of hair has left the usual curl on forehead. His skin though pale but was not the icy white of Voldemort . His lean body had started showing sign of muscles leaving obvious proof of regular exercise. So teenager dark lord used to take care of physical fitness. Something Harry really couldn't connect with his future version. Harry's attention shifted to Tom's clothes. A plain muggle shirt and trouser looked well suited to young dark lord. Tom certainly knew to fit in both muggle and wizard attire.

Tom frowned to see Harry wordlessly observing him. That should have been his job now. He lowered his face to Harry's level. Dark eyes locked into green. There was no sign of scarlet in those dark blue irises yet Harry noticed.

"So Harry now tell me how did you get here?" asked Tom in his signature calm and calculative way.

"They said you brought me here." Harry tried his best to sound normal.

Tom brought his face more closely to Harry. "Boy do not play with me. You know very well what I want to know. How a wizard child as you got trapped in blitz of Muggle world? I never had found any sign of any wizard family near this area. So tell me from where you have come. I want the truth."

"I don't know what you are talking about."Harry lowered his eyes failing to bear the scrutinizing glare. He just can't give away the truth to Riddle. That will destroy his chance to ever get back to his time. But Tom is too intelligent to be fooled by any lie. But he didn't develop his legilimens power yet. Did he?

Tom shifts uncomfortably closer to harry and suddenly Harry found himself boxed between Tom and the wall. "Listen Potter, I don't allow people to lie to me. So answer what I want to know. You want to say that you don't know you are a wizard?

Harry remembered the day he first learnt he was a wizard. It was his eleventh birthday. So technically he has reached his age prior to eleven. So at this point of age he really didn't know about himself. So it won't be a blatant lie if he behaves like his age of that time.

Harry shook his head trying hard to keep his mind vacant. He first time regrets not for putting enough effort to learn occlumency.

"Your parents died at your age of one and you were raised by your aunt's family that's what you told right?"

Harry again nods, thinking of the irony that the person asking this is the one who will kill his parents forty years after.

"So I take it your adoptive family was muggles. And they didn't tell you anything. But tell me potter have you never feel anything? Did you ever make things happen?

The flashbacks of his childhood flooded harry. The time to avoid Dudley and his friends he ended up on highest point of rooftop, his setting boa constrictor on Dudley and many more.

"Sometimes. They called me freak for that." Harry fumbled.

"Freak" sneered Tom, muggle knows nothing better.

Tom slowly stands up. "I will try to educate you till you become eleven. But don't think you will fool me. I will be watching you from now on.

And them Tom strode past to the door. "You take rest for now. Your training will start from tomorrow." And with that Tom left the room.

Harry falls over his bed. Silently thanking felix fellicies for finally getting away. But he knows this had been just the beginning of his trial. Until he figures out how to get back in his time. But before that he had to know why he at all is struck in 1941 on first place. All he remembers in room of requirement He only wanted a goal of life, a reason to get motivated. For what purpose did vanishing cabinet decide to send him to past in time of young Tom Riddle? To kill him? But if so then why he is deaged and wand less? How he suppose to fight riddle in such fragile condition? Or the goal is something else?

Harry couldn't think anymore. The exhaustion has taken a toll over him. And his eyelids turn heavier taking him in darkness of slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was jerked awake by an unfamiliar sound. He was immediately pulled out from bed by a strong hand. Managing his glass Harry looked at Tom confusingly

"What's the sound is?" Harry's question earned him again a suspicious glare from teenager dark lord.

"You want to say you never heard a siren?" Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Siren? But why there is a siren? "There was something about the sound that was spreading a sense of panic inside him. The noise of children rushing was making it worse. Even Tom's face darkened with a shadow of worry.

"We are amidst blitz Harry. Aren't you aware of German's air raids over our city? We don't have time now, we need to go for parading" with that Tom dragged Harry downstairs.

"Children stand in queue" Mrs. Cole ordered.

"Madam hasn't air raid was over end of May? The officials assured there will be no more raids now onwards and situation is under controlled." Asked the young maid Barbara Harry had seen before in a panic stricken voice.

"Barbara this is damned war going on. We can't predict anything. Don't waste time and get the children out NOW." She shrieks.

The storm of panic seems have been erupted in orphanage as the air siren wailed again. Much younger children started crying loudly. A feeling of helplessness was stirring inside Harry that was quite different from the times he was facing mortal danger. Beside him the future dark lord was managing to keep his composure while leading him out. But it seems to Harry even Tom Riddle had been affected deep inside.

They were paraded through bank of Thames towards the railway track. Panic stricken people were running haywire on roads. It seemed to Harry as if he was walking through the city of ruins. Was it really London? Wherever he looks there are sign of destructions. Destruction and ruins were nothing new to Harry, but in his world every ruin after battle could have been restored in almost no time. The sight in front him was of another nature. As if it was the destruction of civilization. His pre Hogwarts school knowledge about Second World War is nothing to equate the horror he is witnessing now. First time he realized how much deadlier muggle weapons could be. Harry felt his legs were shaking. To avoid falling down he grabs the hand of his nearby person tightly only to realize Tom Riddle was walking beside him. Being embarrassed Harry hurriedly released the grip only to be followed by a tight grip around his wrist.

"Nervous harry?" asked Tom in his usual cold tone. "Why it feels like you are encountering air sirens for the first time? Muggle London is under attack for months now. And you were in a muggle house all the while."

Harry lowered his head. He needs to find a suitable explanation very soon of not experiencing London Blitz before. had let him go without questions considering Harry was too sick and suffering from trauma hence he remembered nothing about how he ended up near orphanage and what happened to his relatives. She had similar experiences from many other children too. Luckily police are also too busy to bother lost child's whereabouts among this chaos. But Tom knows better than that. Harry need to take every step carefully without increasing his suspicion.

When they reached station, Harry found not only the orphanage but many civilians had taken refuge there. Children were handed a tiny packet of food. Harry's stomach growled reminding him he had eaten nothing since he entered the room of requirement. He opened the packet anxiously. It contained two toasts with boiled potatoes and carrots that reminded Harry the foods Dursleys used to give him.

"We are running out of rations. Otherwise we never had underfed our children." Harry heard Mrs. Cole telling the officers when Tom called him to sit beside him. He had found a place a bit away than other children unsurprisingly. Settling down Harry started eating his small dinner anxiously when Tom was unmindfully nibbling his toast.

"Potters are a pureblood family." stated Tom. "I assume your muggle relatives were related to your mother."

Harry nods with mouth filled with potatoes. Mentally looking for a convincing story.

"Aunt Petunia was elder sister of my mother. She always used to say I am a freak like Lily." Harry said after managing to gulp his food.

"Lily" Tom frowned "your mother?"

"Yes. Lily Evans." Replied Harry.

"I see Evans is not a magical surname. That makes your mother a muggleborn. So that makes you a half blood." Tom concluded sounding kind of unimpressed.

Harry gasped. Tom at this point doesn't hate half bloods but doesn't regard them either. He chose not to comment.

"So tell me Harry, what things you made happen yet?" asked Tom in a calculated way. "The things for which they called you a freak?

"I- I" Harry dived into memory again. "Once my cousin Dudley and his friends were chasing me as always and I wanted to get away from them. And then I found myself on the rooftop. Another time Aunt Petunia made me wearing One of Dudley's oversized sweater and it shrunk to my size."

Tom chuckled. It was not one of the cold smiles Harry had seen in the memories that turned his face look cruel. It was an amusing grin of a teenager which Harry was not aware he was capable of. It reminded Harry the dark lord is still only fourteen.

"So your cousin used to bully you. And what did they do to you afterwards such outbursts?"

"They used to lock me up in my cupboard for rest of the day with no meal." Harry paused seeing Tom's expression changing. A menacing hatred sharpened his feature but in a second he got back his composure. But for the first time Harry could justify Tom's reaction.

"Your cupboard?"

"Yes I used to stay at the cupboard under stair." This time harry felt happy Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't exist in the time seeing Tom's reaction.

"Explains why you have got the pale skins that seemed didn't get sunlight for ages. But tell me Harry why you have freaked out as if first time you heard air raid siren?" its ten months now since the first attack started. Where did you leave?" Tom seemed not to let go

"Uncle Vernon didn't let me go outside house. He said I will bring shame to his family. So I have very little knowledge about outside world. I don't even know what was the place I used to live" Harry attempts to keep his voice straight

"Expected from Muggles. But that still doesn't explain your popping up here. I want to know what had happened before you came here?"

"They wanted to leave country…and they wanted me to send to doctors." A sudden memory of eleven years old Tom Riddle freaking out assuming Dumbledore a mental doctor popped up in his mind getting Harry a way for his story. " I told them I am not mad. But they didn't listen. I wanted to run away, to go to somewhere safe. And then I can't remember anything." Harry stopped. Seeing some unreadable expression in Tom's eyes.

"Civilian no needs to fear now." They heard an official saying. "The situation is under control now. The Germans are not coming back. You may go home now."

Tom didn't ask anything more till they headed back to orphanage. Neither when they lie down their respective beds. But the little experience had left an impact on Harry. Growing up in an orphanage during the time of Second World War is something that he doesn't want ever anyone to experience. All his knowledge of the era came from either childhood books or Hermione's lecture. But having the first hand experience had left him shaken. And the fact of wizard child getting trapped in this atmosphere without permission of using his power was terrifying. And the irony is his greatest enemy was experiencing this on a daily basis. The thought left Harry disturbed until he falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Harry for the first time was encountered with other children of orphanage while they gathered for breakfast. Harry noticed many children huddled in small circles murmuring in low voice indicating him. One of them, a girl around his age with auburn hair stepped forward and smiled to him nervously.  
"Hello you came here last evening right?" the girl asked with hesitation.  
"That's right." Harry responded.  
"Is it true that you are staying with Riddle?" the girl rolled her eyes. Harry quickly searched the room. Tom was nowhere to be seen. Harry didn't see him after waking up. The teenager Voldemort was an early riser.  
Harry nodded and concentrated to his breakfast. Last night's meal was inadequate and he was still hungry. Each child was given a bowl of porridge with hot milk. The quantity was okay for a child but not enough for Harry to get rid of his weakness.  
"Didn't you have notice anything?" Harry guessed this question was coming.  
"Notice what?" Harry knew he needs to pretend as much ignorant as it was possible.  
"They say Riddle is a freak." The girl says in a hushed tone. "No earlier roommate of him could stay in his room for a night. One of them left orphanage forever." Harry noticed fear in her eyes.  
Harry sighs. There is no doubt Riddle is a freak, an insane power obsessed one in wizard standard. But he can't say that to muggles. Because for muggles he is considered to be a freak as well. Besides its necessary to not go against Riddle till he gets entry in Hogwarts which is only possible after he turns eleven in this world.  
Harry shook his head as no. The girl was about to ask something more before they were interrupted by an older boy.  
"Hannah what are you doing here?" And then his attention turns to Harry. "I see Riddle's roommate." Harry stiffened seeing a deep loathing in the boy's eye as he uttered Riddle. The boy was of Tom's age, with a broad figure and authoritative attitude. Seems he had something personal against Tom.  
"Billy I was just asking him to be aware of Riddle." Hannah tries to explain and Harry's mind dived in Dumbledore's memory again.  
"Billy Stubbs' rabbit." that was hanged from raffle by Tom day after they had an argument. So this was Billy Stubbs. And seems he holds deep hatred for Tom.  
"On contrary you need to be aware of him Hannah. It's Riddle who had brought him here. We can't trust him. Let's not talk to him." Billy pulls Hannah's hand and an unprepared Hannah trips knocking both her and Harry's bowl off. And before the left over porridge smeared over them Harry automatically held up his hand to cover his face from the hot substance.  
"Arresto Momentum." He spells by habit. And the liquid freezes in mid air for a moment. Then slowly falls back to the bowl which lands to his grip safely. Everything happened so early Harry almost forgot to breath. How did his magic work so accurately without wand? He had been never taught or practiced any wandless magic. And then a collective gasps freezes Harry reminding him where he was standing.  
"FREAK!..." screeched Billy almost frantically. "I knew it. Riddle can only bring freaks like him." Behind Billy Hannah stood still with eyes full of horror as if she has seen some monster. Other children started circling them with same expression as her.  
"See, it's not that what you are thinking." Harry tried to explain weakly.  
"I very well know what I am thinking about you weirdo. You came here to support Tom in his nasty business against us." Billy continued shouting. "What does he want? To hang us all like my poor rabbit? Just stay away from us. Will you?" His voice was shaking.  
"What happened children? Why is so much noise here?" Mrs. Cole appeared with a frown.  
"Madam, this boy is a freak like Riddle." Billy informed still shaking.  
"What?" Mrs. Cole look flabbergasted. "Do you know what you are saying? And what is your proof?  
"I heard him to say something and the bowl was flying. Ask Hannah if you don't believe me." Billy looked adamant. "Please madam we can't bear another of Riddle's sort." This time some other children joined Billy too.  
"Stop panicking" Mrs. Cole commanded annoyingly and she turned to Hannah. "Tell me girl, what you saw?" she enquired.  
"I was talking to him" Hannah began with chocked voice." When Billy pulled me and I tripped hitting the bowl. And " Hannah looked at Harry again terrified  
"And I caught it quickly." Harry picked the line. "Trust me madam, it was nothing more. I caught the bowl very quickly and so they misunderstood." Harry almost pledged.  
"You want to say I am blind that didn't notice what had happened?" Billy challenged or stupid enough to believe you?" Billy continued.  
"I would say both." Harry didn't notice when Tom had entered the room. He was standing just behind Hannah with arms folded against his chest and a usual cold expression on face. Harry never thought dark lord's presence could give him relief.  
"What did you mean?" Billy asked adamantly though seemed he was nervous in front Tom.  
"I meant you are so blind in your hatred against me that you are simply making up things or probably hallucinating?" Tom smirked sarcastically.  
"I am not." Billy shouts again. "Hannah tell them that you saw his freakiness. Why are you silent?" Billy shakes Hannah. But she didn't speak. Harry noticed there was a lost gaze in her eyes. Is that why Tom was standing behind her? Did he obliviate her or something? But Tom didn't have his wand with him. Neither has he had the permission to. Does he know wandless spells?  
"Enough of this" Mrs Cole shouted. "Looks like nobody has seen anything. So now everyone go and finish your cores. And Billy you better not spread rumor without a proof. Now LEAVE. "  
Billy gave a hateful look at Tom and Harry before leaving.  
"And Harry , you better go with Riddle in field. The plants are needed to water. And next time avoid to cause such disturbance." Said in a bemused tone before leaving.  
"You should learn to be more discreet Harry." Tom said in a bemused voice while they were out and alone. "You need to use your power the way nobody suspects you. I am not going to tolerate any trouble for you." His grip on Harry's arm tightened in a threatening way.  
"Look who is talking." Thought Harry. "The one who caused nothing but trouble in his and of millions life doesn't want to be in trouble." Harry snorted.  
"What? You got my words or not?" Harry winced as Tom increased his pressure on his arm.  
"Yes, but I didn't mean it. And what did you do to Hannah?" Harry couldn't help but ask.  
"Nothing serious. She was just disoriented for a while." Tom smirked "for now you need to learn to control your power. And you better pay attention to me." Tom's face hardened again.  
Harry sighs. The last thing his world would like to know that Harry potter has become Voldemort's pupil.

Tom's suspicions regarding Harry intensifies as the days passed. He wished he could read the boy's mind. But his legilimens skill has not been matured yet. But he can say when people were lying. Harry didn't lie about his foster family. The contempt he shows to the muggles can't be fake. But his explanation of ending up here was not the truth. Also there is something stranger about harry. He shows certain ignorance about the war which no child in muggle families could show even if they were not living in London. Surprisingly Harry sometimes shows knowledge about events that were happening in continent Like Hitler's rise and the war between Soviet and Germany. Though Harry pretends to just heard muggles talking but it seemed to Tom Harry's information are more like from books than experience which is quite impossible. Besides Harry said he didn't know about being wizard. But he didn't show sign of astonishment over it. Well Tom himself was not surprised when he was told first. Because he knew he was different that he was better. But certainly Harry didn't think so otherwise he wouldn't let the muggles abusing him for ten years. So why Harry seemed quite adapted with the knowledge as if already knew it? Harry didn't show much curiosity over his new found identity either. This was quite unusual. Tom had seen the way Harry stopped the oatmeal mid air. It looked like he spelled something but Tom was quite far so he couldn't get that. Harry also had been a quick learner and adapting whatever Tom teaches him in lesser effort. But yet he doesn't want to use his power against Billy and his group who constantly were bullying him. He doesn't want to hurt people even though they hurt him. Tom would have regarded him weak but he could sense how strong Harry's magic is. So much contradiction regarding the boy doesn't make any sense. But the same fact was intriguing him more.  
Another thing Tom wanted to know was about Harry's lineage. It was no doubt that Harry was a potter. He had the same unmanageable messy raven hair as Tom had seen in every Potter. But he didn't heard of any James Potter and his wife dying early leaving an infant when he had gather enough knowledges on pureblood families. Besides a pureblood heir wedding a muggleborn should have created a scandal. Though Potters were friendly to muggleborns but unlike weasleys they were not blood traitors. So why didn't Tom come across anything about the marriage? Also what about their death? Harry said he was told that they died in a car crash which obviously was a lie by muggles but why Harry's eyes burn in fury whenever the topic brought in. That couldn't happen if Harry had no knowledge about their death. Also Harry's scar resembles the mark of death curse. Was he hit by it? If at all James and Lily potter were murdered how did Harry survive? Why there was no such news in wizengmort? On the top of all what is Tom's connection with all these? Tom had a sensation when he touched the scar and then the fact that Harry had appeared before Tom tells there was some connection between them and also Harry was aware of that. Because HARRY HATES HIM. Yes Tom had noticed the suppressed anger and hatred in those green eyes. But why? Tom doesn't remember he had anything to do with that boy. There were so many unanswered questions. Probably once he gets back to Hogwarts he could know further as no doubt Harry will be attending too. Tom was waiting for that.  
The days of wool's orphanage were of a mixed experience for Harry. Although Mrs. Cole unlike Dursleys don't hurl insult or reminds him how he was the waste of space but after that incident she and other workers of orphanage keep maintain a safe distance from him as they do with Tom. Other children of the orphanage chose to ignore him too. His being able to stay with Tom was a proof for everyone that he was a freak. But harry still wouldn't have minded being left on his own if Billy and his group had not appeared in the role of Dudley and gang. Bullies like them used to exist in every age. Harry had met the boy Denis Bishop too whom Tom was said to have traumatized. The girl Any Benson had been adopted already. But Denis is still terrified of Tom and now harry had been added the list too. Some younger children's behavior made Harry feel as if he was some sort of monster. How was he to explain them the difference between him and Riddle? In those times he yearns desperately to be back in his time. And to his dismay in those times he actually can understand Tom's disgust regarding muggle children. The more he tries to prove their fear wrong the more he was shunned, ridiculed and bullied. The only child somehow still was willing to make friend was the girl Hannah Rees. Though Hannah didn't dare to support him against others but she still used to find way to interact with Harry. In that time only Harry's time in orphanage seemed tolerable. Hannah was quite intelligent for Muggles standard. In times she reminded of Hermione but Harry felt a connection because of her auburn hair and welsh lineage as his mother. So Harry feels certain warmth in friendship with Hannah much to Tom's dismay.  
Talking of Tom Harry always had been trying to maintain a low profile before him. But he knew very well he couldn't escape when he had to spend a large part of day with Tom. Harry hates it to admit that leaning session with Tom is the moment that makes his times in orphanage is actually bearable. Harry's fear of being exposed of his prior knowledge didn't come true. Harry never had learnt to control his power without wand. So his experience had been something new. Also the fact he couldn't help but admit that Riddle was an excellent teacher. Even in such a young age He was able to deliver the lessons with such a command that many teachers of Hogwart in Harry's time couldn't have thought. He could easily have a career in academics hadn't he been such a power obsessed psychopath.  
On the top of all most pressing matter for Harry was his physical weakness. Since he got his malnourished body back the thing he needed was proper food. It's not that wool's orphanage was willingly giving less food. But probably because of shortage of rations due to war or Harry's fragile health the food was not adequate for him. Above all the menu had no variety at all. Breakfast was usual milk and cereal, lunch used to be of baked beans on toast, a hard boiled egg and an apple, and dinner was comprised of cabbage soup, eel pie, roasted potato and a bun. Only on Sunday there would be tuna or pheasant, no other fish or meat had made to the meal. When the meal was sufficient for a child to sustain Harry was unable to recover from his bad health. Extensive training with Tom was leaving him exhausted. Plus Billy and gang used to make sure there would be one or two items missing in Harry's meal. But he couldn't use his power against them ,could he? Then there wouldn't have been any difference between him and Riddle. So all Harry could do was waiting for eleventh birthday. Waiting to receive letter from Hogwarts and meeting Dumbledore. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Take a deep breath and concentrate Harry." Tom instructed with usual calm tone. "You are almost there"  
An orb of light formed on Harry's stretched arm. With a breath Harry threw the ball in air. And the ball disappeared from sight. Harry quickly glanced at Riddle. Though there was no expression but he could tell Tom was impressed. Harry sighed in relief. Riddle was very hard to please. He could be compared with snape in this case only difference is he guided to correct the mistakes instead of mocking and taunting as Snape. Harry almost slapped himself mentally. What was he doing? Comparing dark lord with a man as Severus Snape? But what could he do? It's impossible to overlook young Voldemort's talents when you are living with him.  
"See there's a rat." Tom pointed. "Try to move it."  
Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on the running tinny rat. As magic unleashed the rat started get uplifted in mid air. Harry's face shined seeing his control over wandless magic is getting improved.  
"Now throw it to river." Tom indicated towards Thames on whose isolated bank they were practicing in the afternoon  
"What?" And Harry's magical cord broke. The rat fled being released.  
"What's wrong with you Harry?" there was little annoyance in Tom's tone. "It was not as hard."  
"But why should I kill a rat without reason?" It was Harry's turn to get annoyed. This was Riddle, always trying to get him to do something nasty with magic, something darker. And Harry keeps resisting.  
"What does it matter? It's just a rat." Riddle genuinely fails to understand Harry's empathy to smallest creatures. He never wants to use his power to kill even insects. If that was any random student of Hogwarts Tom wouldn't have cared but he knows of Harry's potential. He could be of a great use for Tom for his future plans. Tom never lets go what or who is useful for him.  
"Harry here I am indulging my time to educate you and you don't even want to make fool use of your power? I don't tolerate weakness you must remember." Tom's tone gets colder. Harry becomes alert. The Voldemort he knew was predictable in a way but this Young dark lord was not.  
"And may I know why? Why do you bother about my weakness? What does it matter to you" Harry suddenly felt rebellious. Why would he listen to the commands of Riddle? The murderer of his parents?  
"Because you are my roommate Harry." Riddle seemed to lose his cool as well. "I don't care if you choose to remain weak or not but I have a reputation to maintain in Hogwarts. Have you thought when you will be admitted in my school everyone would want to know what lessons I have given to you? What would I show them? Such a weakling under my guidance? Would anyone trust my ability thereafter?" Harry shivered as Tom gripped his arm tightly. "I won't allow that Harry." The grip tightened painfully. Harry tried to free his arm but Riddle's grip was stronger.  
"I am trying my best Tom, can't you see? I am getting exhausted. I just don't have enough energy." Harry was already feeling weak for putting all his energy down. Tom's grip loosens from his arm.  
"I see." He sneered. "If you let them steal your food regularly what else do you expect?"  
"Its you who asked me to use magic carefully. Besides I don't really enjoy hurting people." Harry argued.  
"That's called self defense. Why do you think I got rid of those bullies otherwise?" Tom snapped.  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "You meant they bullied you too?"  
Suddenly Tom's face darkened. "What do you think you were the first here? Do you think those filthy muggles would tolerate anyone different, anyone special among them? You might be bullied by a single cousin but here in orphanage everyone would play the role when one doesn't feel their standard." Tom paused. He doesn't like to talk about his childhood. But seeing someone having almost same experience and yet not avenging that was angering him when that someone had perfect potential to.  
Harry looked at Tom. For the first time he realized even Voldemort was a child at some point. All his memory and knowledge regarding Dark lord made him thinking that he was the personification of pure evil. He was stupid to think that a wizard child in muggle orphanage never had been bullied. Harry sighed.  
"Will you tell me what they used to do? May be I could learn more?" he asked softly.  
Riddle glanced over him calculative way. The green eyes were looking at him with a surprising interest. Tom shifted. No one had wanted to know about his childhood earlier. But if he wants to get to know Harry he needs to let Harry know something about him in return too.  
"Everyone got to know that I was different as early as I was one. They first noticed when the girl beside my cot who used to wail constantly got chocked and was needed medical help. That was the time they started to notice that I could make things happen. I grew up listening I was a freak, a weirdo. All I wanted to just go away from them but they never left me alone. I used to get beaten regularly by older children since I was as small as three. They used to snatch my foods; insult me, pull my hair, put rat into my clothes, spoil my bed and what not? And conveniently they used to get away with all their atrocities with me because for muggles it's completely fair to do such thing against a FREAK. No matter if I was just a child. So neither nor Martha cared to stop them. So I learnt to retaliate. I learnt to become physically strong. That's when I discovered my power. I at first was really confused when things used to happen. I really had started believing that I was a freak. But then I realized freak or not I was different. I was better. And I won't allow anyone to bully me. And then they started to get a taste of their medicine. I was really happy when matron threw me in room no. 27. Thinking finally I didn't have to tolerate them anymore. And I was only five then. In which stage someone of that age chooses to be lonely over having other children company?" Tom's dark orbs were darker. An unreadable expression was illuminating his face. Anger? Disgust? Or something deeper? Fear?  
Harry gasped. He was seeing the Tom Riddle in a new light. A very familiar picture flashed in front his eyes. A lonely child shivering from cold and hunger, forced to stay inside a cupboard full of spiders. "There are similarities between you two." "You remind me of him." Echoed inside his head. No but they can't be similar right? But he can't simply discard the fact now either.  
"So you liked to be alone?" Harry asked almost desperately. He knows Riddle did and he didn't. That was the difference.  
"Better to share room with disgusting muggles yes. But at first I used to get afraid of isolation. The darkness of room used to bite me. I waited for my father to arrive and get me out." Tom seemed was not in himself for a moment. "And then I grew accustomed with it. And now I prefer it this way. You must have heard what had happened with my previous roommates. At last those disgusting creatures had learnt their lesson, not to mess with me anymore. And it will be better if you follow the rule too. Muggles must be shown their place. The world is not for weaker people Harry. You must remember that."  
All Harry wanted at the moment was Ron and Hermione beside him. He was really not ready for what he got to know. Lord Voldemort as a bullied scared isolated child yearning for his father the very idea turned his entire notion about his worst enemy upside down.  
"Pity those who grew without love" Dumbledore's words loomed inside his head and in a blink his purpose of coming here was crystal clear. Vanishing cabinet has taken him where he was needed most. His goal was not to kill teenager Voldemort. But to help Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
But in what way? Perhaps Hogwarts could answer.

Hannah was a topper in the school children of orphanage used to go. After Harry was done with the trainings with Tom he used to sit with Hannah helping her in the task. He was an average student in his Pre-Hogwarts school and was not in touch with muggle subjects for long. Yet his knowledge was advanced compared to what was taught in muggle schools in forties. Moreover he felt happy helping his only friend in orphanage.  
"I am waiting for your admission Harry; we will be in same class then." Hannah said excitedly. Harry kept silent. He doesn't want to dishearten his friend yet.  
"It would be so great if we both get the scholarship." Hannah continued.  
"What scholarship?" Harry furrowed his eyes. He didn't know orphan children got any scholarship.  
"See there is a scholarship by the king especially for orphan child who tops in junior school final. I am to graduate next year. If I get the scholarship I will get chance to study in senior school of Birmingham. I won't have to depend on the donation of orphanage then. That's why I am studying so hard. Let's do it together." Hanna's eyes sparkled in hope. And Harry's heart became heavier in memory of someone of similar attributes. How irritated Ron and he used to be when Hermione used to talk about homework and studies? How Harry wish to get back those moments.  
"Harry? What you are thinking? See I need to finish my history tasks by the night." Hannah shook him. Harry was helping her to write an essay. The only subject he was best at the moment because his knowledge was beyond the books of this time. No matter how insignificant that was in real. Though he became careful after Tom overheard his conversation with Hannah over the war when he accidentally slipped about knowledge Hitler declaring war over Soviet which only started a couple weeks ago. Tom kept interrogating him till midnight afterwards.  
"Hannah, Mrs. Cole is expecting us for dinner." Denis called her nervously looking at Harry. He was a little younger than Tom. But was as shaken as little children in the name of monsters. Harry tried to befriend with him but it was of no avail.  
"Will you sit with Riddle?" Hannah asked glancing at Riddle in the corner. She is intelligent enough to sense Tom doesn't approve of Harry and Hannah's friendship.  
Harry looked at Tom. He was sitting in the corner alone as usual. Though he didn't look at him Harry knows he was expecting Harry to join him. But it's only because he hates muggles and doesn't like Harry to interact with Hannah. Whereas Hannah values his friendship.  
"No I will sit with you." Harry goes to take his dinner. To his delight there was some change in the menu. Instead of usual eel pie, cabbage soup and London bun there was a whole roasted salmon, onion gravy, crumpet and a dish made of potato and vegetables named bubble and squeak which was popular in Second World War time. As Harry took his meal a hand snatched his dish.  
"Freaks don't eat good food." Billy mocked and other members of his group laughed. Harry gasped and from corner of eyes gazes at Tom who having in meal unperturbed by rest of the room. He never stepped for his aid. Because of course the young dark lord doesn't know to care. That's the reason Billy and his gang dare to bully Harry. Usually Harry didn't stand up to them in fear of exposing his power. But today he was hungry after a long training session. He didn't like eel so didn't stop them stealing but he won't let go today's meal. Who knows when next time he will get to eat salmon?  
"Give back my plate" Harry said calmly at first causing Billy laughing louder. "Why are you asking freak? Use some freakiness of yours and get it back. Billy held the plate out of Harry's reach.  
"Why are you all bothering him? Give back his plate" Harry was taken aback seeing Hannah to stand up against Billy.  
"Eh? What's wrong with you Hannah?" Billy frowned "Why are you taking that freak's side?"  
"I am taking nobody's side Stubbs. I am just standing against wrong. Why are you always after him? What wrong did Harry do to you all? Just give back his plate or I will complain to matron." Hannah said firmly.  
"You dare to raise your voice against me?" Billy pushed Hannah hard and she fell on floor triggering the wave of laughter from his cronies.  
"Enough" shouted Harry losing his patience causing Billy to stir. "How dare you hurt my friend? You have crossed your limits. Now give back the plate and say sorry to Hannah"  
"Or what would you do freak? " Billy puts a show of piecing fork in the fish. "Get it if you have guts"  
Harry concentrated on Billy's hands holding the plate. All the memories of him being bullied by Dursleys come back to him. And his furious green eyes unlashed his magic. Billy gives a squeak suddenly and dropped the plate but harry didn't do earlier mistake of making it fly. He dived and caught the plate using his seeker's skill before it scatters on floor. Billy was still screaming holding his injured hand which had turned red by then.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Mrs Cole turned up her eyes were red and voice little dizzy proving that she was drunk. Harry winces from the smell. It's very unlikely she will listen any reason now  
"The freak burnt my hand" Billy screamed. And his cronies started supporting him.  
"No madam, they snatched Harry's food and pushed me." Hannah tried to support.  
"Enough of this. You don't need to be his advocate" Mrs. Cole turned to Harry. "Boy I told you I don't want any trouble because of you." Her voice was shaking.  
"But madam." Harry started.  
"No arguments. You disregarded my warnings. So you are to spend tonight without meal." She announced and Harry's heart sank. 's face turned into Aunt Petunia for a while. Behind her Billy gives a malicious grin  
"Madam Harry didn't do any wrong" Hannah tried to argue again.  
"Silent girl. Else you will follow his suit "Mrs. Cole warned.  
Harry left silently before Hannah says anything more. He doesn't want his only friend to starve.  
"Why muggles are like this? Why they don't try to understand anyone that is different? Why are they so much judgmental? I really don't see what Tom Riddle could be otherwise from this situation" Harry's eyes filled with water as his empty stomach gives a twist. He clutched knees against his stomach to ignore its growls. It was not a very successful effort though. He tried to sleep in that posture but that was not any help either.  
Harry heard the door opens and Riddle's measured footstep enters room. But he didn't want to look at him. The moron was watching everything but won't utter a word. Well of course the very heartless emotionless Dark lord after all. Harry really doesn't think he could help Tom this way.  
The footstep neared Harry's bed and the mattress crouched with the weight. And an aroma forced Harry to raise his head. His forgot to blink seeing Riddle holding the food plate to him. Harry's stomach had a somersault as the aroma of salmon penetrates his nostril. The plate contained more food than he had been allotted.  
"What? I thought you were hungry" Tom frowned seeing Harry staring. "Or should I take it back?"  
Harry hurriedly took the plate and started devouring the food. Tom smirked amusedly.  
"But how did you?" Harry couldn't finish his sentence as his mouth was so filled.  
"Martha might forget to lock kitchen." Tom winked with a mischievous smile Harry saw for first time. Realizing again Voldemort is yet a teen.  
Oh how could Harry forget Tom Riddle was an accomplished thief?  
"And why did you do that for me?" It was really unexpected that Riddle would steal food for his roommate. It's not in his character to do something for others.  
"Because you earned it Harry. You impressed me by burning Billy's hand. I enjoyed how the brat was whining like a pup. And I reward those who make me happy."  
Oh just like giving wormtail that silver hand. Voldemort would remain Voldemort. But still for Tom tonight he won't be starving anymore. Harry must be grateful for that.  
"Thanks Tom" says Harry putting his finished plate down. Tom smiles pleasantly. And suddenly Harry realized Tom is growing to look handsome day by day. Tom shifted near him and put a hand on his messy hair. Harry stiffened in surprise and discomfort. but didn't dare to jerk away. He needs Tom's trust. Besides petting a eleven years old's hair was not that abnormal for a teen.  
"Follow my lesson like this and I will fulfill your need." Murmurs future dark lord as his long fingers play with Harry's locks. There is something with the boy that he likes to keep him close.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry never waited this much eagerly for any of his birthdays as much he was waiting now. This July seemed to be the longest month he had ever experienced. Every day he checks the calendar twice or thrice to count the days left, every night he hopes to see Dumbledore arriving to rescue him in the very next morning. Sometimes he wonders how could be ministry of magic so oblivious about a time traveler. Couldn't they have detect anything? But it is also possible that their system back in forties was not as updated as his own time. His impatience hadn't gone unnoticed by Tom either. One evening seeing Harry checking the calendar for nth time he was compelled to comment-

"Calm down Harry, as much as I share your eagerness for getting rid of Wool's, you must understand that our world is not like a dreamland of fairy tales, there are real dangers and people you want to keep distance from." Riddle mentioned nonchalantly

Harry no longer feels like laughing at the irony of the greatest danger for theirs world was warning him about dangers as his life itself has become an irony. However he knows there are some truth in what Tom was saying. Some of the ancestor of death eaters and earliest associates of Voldemort was strolling in Slytherin dungeon. May be obsession with the pureblood superiority is more intense in the forties. But Harry didn't have to worry about that, because he knows as soon as he meets Dumbledore he would find a way to send him back to his time. Rest is up to him to decide what to do to stop Riddle and probably helping him to change for good. Though Harry was no sure for the last part but he had trust on the wisdom of Dumbledore.

"And not only the students, there are also some teachers you have to be careful of," Tom continues, "like the assistant head-master Albas Dumbledore."

Harry noticed Riddle's face contorted with a suppressed rage as he utters the name. He remembers Dumbledore never trusted Tom and Tom knew all the act of his being perfect student couldn't full him. Harry sighs, he had to be extra careful to not let Tom have any idea of what he thinks of the man he despises most.

Harry turns to Tom who had turned his concentration towards the book in his hand. Harry frowned a little. The title of the book suggested it was not anything related to magic, but something about History of the Great Britain?

"Why are you reading a muggle history book?" asked an amused Harry as it was something unthinkable to him,

"Because I am not about to get my fourth year study books till the owl arrives with letter a week prior to the session, and I am not allowed to bring books from school library. So I had no other option than peeking in muggle libraries. Besides muggles are less insufferable in the form of printed materials than their living breathing self." Tom shrugged.

So Tom Riddle was an avid reader, so much so he couldn't resist books written by muggles? That was certainly something new. Harry couldn't help but sit beside Riddle and peek in. It was a chapter about court politics of English nobles. Harry couldn't try to look for longer. He always considered politics as boring stuff. Besides his experience with ministry of magic didn't leave a good impact about politicians, but why the hell Riddle is studying about muggle politics?

"You are still young to understand politics Harry, rather I can get some good story books for you if you want." Tom smirks ruffling Harry's hair. Harry pouts. Playing with his hair had become a favourite hobby for Riddle, oh how much more he hates this teen dark lord for that. He really gets pissed off when Tom behaves as if he was a toddler. If only he knew that Harry was an adult

"I am not a child Tom, stop behaving as if I am one" Harry tries to get up but Tom pulled him back. Harry

"Oh are not you? Your naivety prove otherwise" " Tom teased again making Harry groan. Tom likes to pull his leg whenever he is in a lighter mood. Harry knew Voldemort could become sarcastic, but he didn't think light fun was in his character. Or was there a slightest change in Tom's behavior around him? Harry doesn't want to think. While it was true that a humorous mood could keep this psychopath away from his destructive schemes for a while, Harry did not want to be a subject for the same.

"You are saying this because I don't despise muggles like you?" snapped an annoyed Harry. "Because I don't think all muggles are bad unlike you. Like you just mentioned there are every kind of wizards, same goes for muggle, that doesn't make me naïve or a child." Harry blurts out and the smile disappeared from Tom's face. Harry cursed himself under breath seeing Tom's face wearing its stony expression back.

"Do you think you know the muggles at all Potter?" the cold voice sent chills to Harry's spine. His shoulder pained under Tom's tight clasp. His face was inches apart from Harry's. The icy glance of those dark orbs were paralyzing him. With all will power Harry tries not to avert his eyes or not showing any sign of fear but he didn't know how much he was successful. After a moment or two Tom's expression was composed and he let go of Harry. Harry quickly massaged his shoulder and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You might like to read this one then" Harry saw Tom offering him a book, which he accepted silently trying not to meet his eyes. He reads the title "The History of Mysterious Cults and Witchcraft in British isle".

"This book would give you a fairly good idea of what the muggles do think about us or what they would like to do to us." Tom stated. "If you think yourself all grown up you surely would have the courage to read it." Riddle's tone was challenging.

Harry nods and leaves the room almost running. He needed some time away from Riddle. This young dark lord terrifies him in the way old Voldemort never did.

"Silly boy" Tom thinks. Harry didn't need to ruin his mood bringing disgusting muggles into discussion. Tom didn't want to scare the boy who with his bird nest, ridiculous glasses and stupid empathetic antics was capable of lightening Tom's mood which no one in Hogwarts ever could. Tom generally enjoys seeing people are afraid of him, But it was not a very good sight while those emerald eyes were terrified of him. But Harry needs to know his limit too. Besides he needs to stop projecting his muggle friendly behavior that could spoil Tom's reputation in Hogwarts. He needs to know the real face of those filthy creatures.

Tom concentrated on his books. Although in term of political strategies there were a little difference in both the worlds.

Harry silently entered into the room in midnight, making sure Tom was asleep. He didn't want to face that mental at night, so he was helping Hannah in her homework again. And intentionally delayed dinner to join the maid in washing dishes. He was not ready to enter into room till Tom was awake after the little display of horror.

Harry noticed the book Tom had offered earlier was left on his bed. He sighed and picked it up. It was obviously written by a muggle author. But why Tom would find it challenging to read a muggle write up? Not that wizards didn't write about hostility between muggles and wizards or history of witch hunts. What new can be there in a muggle book? He opened the book. His anger was coming back. He was always up for any challenge Voldemort has offered. He was not to back out now. He can't let Tom Riddle to intimidate him like this. He needs to show what he was capable of. He puts the torchlight on and starts reading.

The book was about the different cults to exhibit magical prowess since the Pre-Roman era. There was incidents of confrontation and hostility between magical and non-magical people. The book was written from muggle perspective. And in every line it was screaming the hatred and disgust towards wizards, mentioning how much vile creatures they were. Author portrayed as if wizards were not human but monsters. No brutal punishment was enough to wipe their existence of. Every kind of cruelty of justified against them. There were gory details of the incidents of witch hunt, and how the execution of magical people was a form of entertainment for the muggles. As he progresses it started to get difficult to go through. But Harry was determined to finish the challenge. He turns over the pages after pages ignoring shaking of his hands.

Tom woke up by a sound in his room. Rubbing his eyes he turns to the bed next to him from where the sound was coming. It was sound of sobbing. Harry was sitting clutching his knees, shuddering like a leaf in wind, the book he had given was open beside him along with the lightened torchlight. In a moment the whole matter was cleared to Tom. He gets up and reaches to other bed. Sitting beside Harry he glances at the book. In torchlight the chapter shows a description of the public execution of a wizard family in the year 1650. The man was beheaded and his body was left to be eaten by vultures and the pregnant woman was burnt alive. Her plea to save her child was met with laughter from the gathered viewers. Tom set the book aside and touched Harry's shoulder. Harry slowly turns to him. Green eyes were glimmering with water. His tiny body was still shaking like a feather.

"Now you know what muggles do think about us Harry?" though the question seemed sarcastic but Tom's asked it politely as he placed his hand on Harry's head. The boy had got more than enough lesson tonight, he didn't want to be rude anymore. Tom's soft voice and touch made Harry losing last of his control, he broke into tears placing his chin on knees. He has reached the end of his enduring limit. He thought he had seen enough hostility in life, but this kind of monstrosity that too by muggles were beyond his imagination.

Tom grimaced seeing Harry's break down. Crying was a human weakness. And a powerful wizard as Harry giving in to such weakness was such a waste. But he needs to handle him carefully now, he can't afford to break him anymore or his potential will be lost. Tom lifted Harry's face holding his chin and removed his specs. Then he wiped Harry's tears and pushed him onto the bed.

"You don't need to read the book anymore Harry. Now try to sleep. Itis already 2.30 a.m. in the morning, you need to get up early." He smoothed Harry's hair again. Harry got hold of his hand and clutched it with both of his small palms.

"Will you stay with me for a while please?" The green eyes were literally begging.

"All right" Tom sighs. It was strange to put someone into sleep like that but if that makes Harry further listening to him then there was no harm in it.

Harry closes his eyes clutching Tom's hand. In that moment it didn't matter who Tom Riddle was. It only mattered that his presence helped Harry to assure he was not alone.

Tom waited till Harry dozed off before returning to his bed. It didn't feel so bad helping someone for the first time after all.

The rest of the days prior to 31st July were eventless. Billy and his gang didn't cause any drama, neither Mrs. Cole had been harsh to him. Surprisingly Tom didn't make any sarcastic remarks for him. They didn't talk about that night's event anymore. But it gave Harry a lot to think about. Not that he stopped talking to Hannah or Tom stopped him again. But he somehow could see Tom's point. Muggles are capable to be as much as nasty as wizards with added advantage they many times in numbers. He now has a lot to discuss with Dumbledore.

Finally the much awaited birthday of him arrived. Hannah was the first wish him with a white lily which brought tear in Harry's eye, obviously Hannah didn't get the reason of which. Some other children who seeing Hannah dared to talk to Harry wished him too. He was spared from household chores today. Even Tom didn't call him for daily training either. Harry didn't expect Tom will greet him, so it was enough coming from him. As the moments passed Harry's impatience grew, in anxiety he skipped his lunch. All his concentration was at the door. Dumbledore could reach in any moment now.

At last Mrs Colle called his name saying he had a visitor, and Harry ran downstairs. But he had to stop midway seeing the visitor. The visitor was indeed from Hogwarts, but not the much awaited assistant head master, rather a potion master he will encounter decades after.

Professor Horace Slughorn!


	7. Chapter 7

Slughorn observed the tiny room warily as he sat uncomfortably on the chair which seemed could be broken anytime under his huge body weight. He looked just like in the memory while talking to Tom about horcruxes. A disappointed Harry silently sat on his bed. Unlike Dumbledore Slughorn was in all awe for his precious student Tom Marvolo Riddle. Explaining him his situation would be disastrous, not only Slughorn wouldn't going to believe him but Tom will come to know about his truth too. Who knows he could as well end up in Azkaban as far as his experience with ministry's efficiency go. Now he had no way other than waiting for 1st October to arrive art Hogwarts.

"Merlin Tom, you live in here? I never imagined a muggle building could look this haunted." Slughorn spilled out.

"Now you know professor why do I make request to headmaster every year to let me stay at Hogwarts?" Tom said in a low voice.

"I understand Ma..boy, and I really appreciate your adherence , it is incredible to become Hogwart's topper while growing up in an environment like this." Slughorn was in all praise for Tom as expected. "Don't I say always one day you will grow up to that wizard our world will remember forever."

Harry hided a sneer. Yes indeed Wizarding world won't forget most terrible dark lord of their history.

"So this is the mysterious Harold James Potter" Finally Slughorn's attention was drawn to harry. "Merlin you look so young and small." He exclaimed

Harry growled men for an eleven years oldtally. When was he going to get rid of his malnourished body?

"Yeah professor, the same old story of Muggle relatives tormenting a wizard kid. Their treatment to him for ten years caused his undergrowth and a defect in eyesight" Tom said it casually as if he was stating a fact.

"Sad story. That was quite unfair to do a child." Slughorn nodded sympathetically. He stretched a hand to him "hello ma..boy I am professor Horace Slughorn from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" he stopped midway and turned to Tom. "I hope he knows about Hogwarts." He said confusedly.

"Don't worry professor I have educated him as much as possible. He is quite a fast learner. "Tom patted Harry's back appreciatively. A little bit pride tingled in Harry, he had learnt getting a praise from Tom was not an easy feat. But he still didn't smile.

"I knew we could depend on you Riddle, with your guidance the new boy would have no difficulty to adjust with our world." Slughorn was again in full praising mode for Tom. "Hogwarts staff were quite astonished to know about existence of another wizard kid in wool's, especially when ministry was unable to find any prior record of this child. Also Potters don't have any scion named James Potter either. All we know that a child named Harold James Potter started living with Tom Riddle from 1st July onwards. But I knew you will handle the situation well."

"So professor did ministry give any explanation why they couldn't trace Harry's whereabouts? Nothing about his muggle relatives too?" Harry grasped sensing a little bit of suspicion in Tom's voice.

"Sadly no, there is no information of any Lily Evans who died leaving a one year old son, no Vernon and Petunia Dursley were found either."

Tom frowned at Slughorn's reply.

"Harry said they were planning to leave Britain. But as far I have known Hogwarts carry information of every magical child in British Isle. So how is that possible that there was no information about him?"

Harry's heart started thumping loudly in his chest as Tom's eyes pried to him. He didn't want to face another session of Tom's interrogation, it would cost him terrible amount of mental pressure. Sadly he was running out of a possible excuse.

"It is possible if they live in Ireland. Ministry is yet to strengthen its network to Iris Isle." Harry hadn't been as much thankful to Slughorn ever as of now. "But it takes incredible amount of mental ability for a young child without any prior knowledge to get transported all the way to London. Merlin If that's the case then I must admit this Potter boy has some gifted willpower." Slughorn was really amused.

Harry sighed. Slughorn got one thing right at least. His entire life had depended on his willpower. How else he could be able to live with Voldemort after what he endured in another life otherwise without losing his sanity?

Tom was not frowning anymore. But Harry would be stupid to believe this explanation convinced him fully. But at least Harry could be relieved from Tom's question for now.

"Anyway I am here to hand you the official admission letter to you, Potter." Slughorn handed Harry a familiar looking rolled parchment. The memory of the day of his another eleventh birthday flashed before Harry's eyes. He suddenly remembered Hagrid was a current student of Hogwarts. Probably he could atleast endure this ordeal of time travel in Hogwarts.

"Actually, assistant headmaster Albus Dumbledore hasn't return from continent yet. So headmaster Dippet had entrusted the responsibility to handle the letters to me. The list of the material you required are attached to the letter too."

So that was the reason why Dumbledore didn't show up.

"Professor does this visit to continent have anything to do with Gerald Grindelwald?" Slughorn's smile disappeared in Tom's question.

"Ma..boy I know you are a smart kid, but we are not supposed to talk about matters like this, specially which involve Albus. Also he is there in the request of ministry. But I am sure he will return once the school starts." He replied uncomfortably.

Tom's face plastered with his perfectly imitated smile. "ofcourse Professor, its between Professor Dumbledore and ministry of magic. But don't we think in regards to the present circumstances we deserve to get informed for preparation to face the lingering danger named Grindelwald. I mean everyone knows about the rumor of his involvement with the ongoing muggle war."

Harry knew what Tom implied. It means Tom has already some idea of Dumbledore's past with Grindelwald. But Harry couldn't imagine Dumbledore would really go to meet that German dark lord. The global wizarding world occurred on 1945. So were they trying to negotiate before?

Slughorn sighs. "Tom I know what you meant, and I agree with you to certain degree, but since Albus is involved there is nothing we could do as of now." He turned to Harry. "Anyway our young friend needs to get prepared for the trip to Diagon Alley. Let me check my schedule first." Slughorn deliberately changed the topic

"You don't need to worry professor, I will take Harry there. You can concentrate in your works." Slughorn seemed quite relieved as Tom assured him.

"I knew I can count on you Tom. Honestly, I have a lot of incomplete business and half of the holidays are already over."

He then took his wand out and conjured a small note. The familiar sight of magical wand soothed Harry reminding where he actually belonged to.

"Take the note boy. While there you need to get to Gringott first, show the note to the goblins they will lead you to your locker."

"Wait his locker? But the orphans or poor students those are funded by Hogwarts don't get personal locker." Even Harry shared Tom's confusion this time. The students whose educations were funded by Hogwart's account even needn't go to Gringotts at all. Their payment of their books and robes were directly dealt from Hogwarts.

Slughorn smiles, "That's the perk of carrying a pureblood surname Ma..boy. Most affluent pureblood families have a spare account on Gringotts. If a child from any branch of the family fell in distress the account bears their expenditure of education. Potters are no exception in this case. So Harry you must take the note to Gringotts, they will run a test on you to ensure your connection with Potters. If it is proven you will get access of your own locker. You don't have to depend on the limited galleons that Hogwarts allot for the students on donation."

"Thank you professor. " Harry quickly had a glance at Tom. Riddle's face went to its expressionless self but Harry knew Riddle was surely thinking about what Slughorn just said. Realizing the importance of having a pureblood surname Tom's contempt towards his paternal family had surely been enhanced. Harry shivered remembering the details of the murder of Riddles, was there any way to stop that?

Slughorn soon took his leave with a consoling word of "I will talk to Dippet about letting you stay in Hogwarts from next summer. " Which both of them knew were not going to materialize.

After Slughorn left Tom bolted the door. Harry grasped nervously.

"Why did you lock the door?" his voice trembled. He quickly went to open the door but was stopped by Tom in middle.

"We need to talk Harry." Harry sensed trouble in that cold tone.

"What to talk anymore Tom? You heard what your professor said." Harry was getting fed up with Tom's interrogating session. If Tom were a muggle he would have a future in Scotland Yard.

"That you are coming from Ireland? And you have yet a perfect British accent without any Iris tilt right? You really don't think I am buying this explanation did you?" Tom had bent his head towards Harry. Harry realized Tom seems half an inch taller than what he was a month back. Merlin how fast does this young Voldemort grow up. Compared to him Harry's growth process seem to take break frequently.

"Believe it or not that's your wish. Now let go," Harry made a futile attempt to remove his hand but Tom's grip was vile.

"Answer my question first Harry. You were waiting for this day ever since you got to know about our world. You were so excited that you skipped your meal, and ever since Professor Slughorn stepped in all your excitement left you. You were so disappointed that you hardly spoke a word or two. Why so? Were you expecting anyone else? But whom? You don't know anyone from Hogwarts, or did you?" Tom held Harry's chin and lifted his face towards him.

"I demand an answer." He commanded.

"What would I have said?" Harry snapped back having had enough of Tom's psychological pressure. His mind was not so weak. "Your professor was so engrossed in marveling your talent that he had hardly any time to talk to you. And you are questioning me for that? Then blame yourself for being his favorite student and stop cornering me." Harry tried to remove Tom's hand from his chin but Tom didn't let go.

"Don't think Harry that you will get away with your excuses every time. The day I find out you were actually hiding something from me, you don't know what is waiting for you. You better not let the day come ever." Tom's icy voice was sending chills to Harry's blood yet he maintained a straight face.

"If your threatening is done can I go and grab some biscuits? I am starving Tom." Harry was really annoyed.

"You skipped your lunch for nothing." Tom smirked and let him go. Harry massaged his wrist which had red marks from Tom's fingers. Why Tom always had to grab him like this as if Harry was a thing of him?

"Take this" Before Harry made his way to door Tom was holding a small packet to him.

Harry was not feeling like talking to him hence he took the packet and opened the cover. It was a CAKE? A small one but freshly baked from oven. A cake nonetheless. Harry stared at Tom blankly. Did Tom Riddle just gift him a birthday cake? Or did he put a spell on him hence he was hallucinating?

"What? Was not it your birthday today? And who exactly was crying to his equally whiny best friend in this morning how he never had a birthday cake in his aunt's house?" Tom had a typical smug smile plastered on face. But Harry was too surprised to be annoyed.

Indeed he was telling Hannah how his Dursleys used to forget his birthday. But since when did the dark lord start acting so noble?

"Hey don't dare to think I care what you had gone through." Tom quickly got Harry's mental state. "It was just a reward for your good behavior for past week as you were obedient to me. So I asked Barbara to bake a cake. You know she doesn't deny to carry out my orders." Tom grinned and Harry pouted.

Barbara was youngest maid of wool's around only 18-19 years. Harry had noticed she has a soft corner for the most attractive teen of orphanage and Tom uses her liking in his advantage whenever it was needed. The girl always did whatever Tom asked even if she got scolded by Mrs. Cole for ignoring other works for that. Harry used to scowl at Tom's hypocrisy of using and hating muggles at the same time. But this time Tom had done something for his interest even though it was like getting a collar for obedient dog but it was still only Tom who got him a birthday cake. Harry couldn't help but become thankful.

"Thanks Tom." Harry took a bite from the cake. It was an ordinary one but Barbara had made baked with good care. It tasted really good.

"Happy birthday Harry." Tom's finger started playing with Harry's bangs again, as if scratching own pet's ears but Harry didn't feel annoyed this time.

He was finally going to Hogwarts after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom never stayed in bed after 5 a.m. No matter how late he slept his morning routine always had been same. Harry would have been in deep slumber by the time till Tom woke him up an hour later. But today Harry's enthusiasm didn't let him sleep properly and he jumped out of bed the moment Tom was ready to leave for jogging.

"What? There is still time for Diagon Alley to be opened. "Tom chuckled. He knew of Harry's impatience. "Even wizards rest at night."

"No I just wanted to go for walk with you." Harry flustered. "Don't they say early rising is good for health?"

"You remembered that today?" Tom nodded with a sarcastic smile "go then get freshen up quickly." He pushed Harry towards washroom.

Passing through a sleeping London in chilly breeze was something new for Harry. His light body felt like a feather flying in air as he sprinted. Being chased by all over his life he had developed his speed automatically. Tom's long strides too had difficulty to match with him. Harry felt satisfied for leaving Tom behind at least in one case.

Tom glared at the boy with envy. Harry's steps were so light it was not touching land properly, giving a vibe that he was flying. Tom snorted, He wanted to fly up in the sky from very childhood when he didn't know about his true self. But he still hadn't matured the skill. He didn't want to take help of any object like broom or carpet or any kind of animal to fly, reason he never joined Quidditch apart from the fact that he didn't have time to waste on some stupid game. Otherwise he was able to fly his broom on the first day of Friday's quidditch lesson in first year. Yet he never went back to the field despite of requests from the then newly appointed young Madam Hooch. He had to practice more extensively on developing his flying skill once he got back to Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Tom called out as they had reached in the bank of Thames. "Let's have a swim" He was panting a little but Harry seemed totally fine.

"But I don't know how to swim." Harry grasped, even if he knew he would hesitate to swim in such cold water this early. Besides he doesn't have gillyweed with him either.

"Don't know swiming?" Tom's smugness was back in the place of earlier envy. "What would you do if you fall from boat in the lake? The giant squid might eat you."

Harry pouted. The giant squid of Hogwarts was domesticated and Tom was just making fun of him. But it was weird that Tom Riddle sometimes show a lighter mood specifically towards him.

Tom was already undressing. Harry tried not to look at teen dark lord with nothing but an underpant yet he couldn't help but admit Riddle had got a perfect figure, the tall lean body had not an extra ounce of flesh anywhere, shoulders just started broadening and little muscles were already visible. Even professional quidditch players often don't manage to have such physique. Too bad voldemort wasted this gift to become a serpentine monster.

Tom smirked noticing Harry's face turning red. The boy looked quite cute while blushing. He sometimes got surprised on his thought process. He never did consider anything cute ever, he didn't flinch when his anger towards Billy unleashed the destructive magic that strangled the tiny rabbit and hanged it from ruffle, even though he exactly didn't plan to kill that creature that way but all he felt was satisfaction for avenging that brat. If required he would kill any creature that people consider cute, it was hypocritical when people consume meats yet shiver to kill them. But around Harry in times he think a little differently and he needed to figure out the reason. However he was proud to make Harry blush, the sense of earlier defeat was gone, he made a show to dive into the cold stream of Thames.

Harry was amazed to see with the ease Tom was cutting the stream. His usual long limbs were looking longer underwater. Didn't he feel cold at all? Or might be Voldemort was always cold blooded like a snake.

When Tom came out his wet body was literally glowing in morning sunlight. Harry had to avert his eyes again. Tom smiled smugly as he dressed up after the water on his body dried quickly. He surely enjoyed the rare admiration for him on those exquisite green eyes that usually held contempt towards him.

On their way to orphanage Tom came to the backyard and Harry followed. Wool's had a little garden there. Strangely despite his indifference to living beings he kept a good knowledge in gardening, perhaps for his good grades in herbology lesson. So he had the responsibility of watering them in the summer.

" _sssnakesspeakerss...wheress my treats?"_

Harry turned to find a green snake climbing down from a nearby plant towards Tom.

" _here's your favorite..."_ Tom hissed as he took out from his pocket a small packed filled with small fishes freshly caught from Thames. Harry didn't notice when and how Tom caught those but catching fishes with bare hands was counted talent for wizards too. Tom indeed had authority in wandless magic.

As Tom fed the snake he looked at Harry. The boy didn't look surprised or scared as he talked to the snake. Which was quite strange, wizards too feel uncomfortable on his ability to speak parseltongue.

" _whossse thisss new boy..friendss.?"_ Tom noticed Harry took a few step closer to the snake as if he understood the snake was talking about him.

" _he is Harry..he lives with me."_ Tom hissed without moving his eyes from Harry.

" _Harry...he hasss green eyesss like my ssscaless..you likes greens."_ Harry's ears turned red at the snake's last words and Tom frowned. Why was he blushing again? Did he heard the snake?

" _enough blabbering, you got your treat. now go"_ Tom held the snake up and placed it at nearby plant.

 _"Harry..i liked him friendsss.."_ Harry chuckled, what a talkative young serpent it was.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry grasped at Tom's tone. Oh Merlin did Tom suspect that Harry was a parselmouth? He should have been more discreet to act, but he couldn't afford Voldemort to find out that.

"What? I found it was funny that you were petting a snake. Now are you going to decide when I should smile or not? Harry tried to act confident.

"You are telling me, you were not surprised that I was talking to a snake?" Tom was still frowning.

"Why should I? You are a wizard, you can do things other people cant." Harry shrugged. "Now are not we getting late? I think Diagon Ally is opened now. And Harry left the place before Tom reacted.

Tom considered for a moment. It was true Harry didn't yet know how rare parselmouths were. But he still was not convinced. But anyway he still had time to find out whether Harry knew snake's language as well or not, they had to leave for Diagon Alley now.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaky Cauldron looked like as exactly it was fifty years later. The same small, cozy and welcoming, the way it seemed when Harry first time stepped inside with Hagrid. Harry was already feeling like home entering there. He looked at Tom who was looking quite grave. Harry got worried. Was Tom still thinking about the morning episode? About that incident another realization was also troubling Harry that he still understood parseltongue. How was that possible? That ability came being accidental horcrux of Voldemort but when dark lord set the killing curse on him in the forbidden forest that part was gone. So he was not supposed to remain a parselmouth anymore. Then how on earth he still knew snake language?

Harry was snapped out from his thought by a familiar tone.

"Helloo my namesake, on the way for Diagon Alley again? And who is this new boy?" A known figure was welcoming them in Leaky Cauldron. It was amusing to see Tom – the Barman with head full of hair. And so reason of Riddle's bad mood was clear. Encountering someone who shared his name made 'oh I am different from all Riddle' sullen. And the owner of Leaky Cauldron was not helping it either by rubbing it on his face.

"This is Harry, new student." Riddle replied briefly and pulled Harry towards backyard before Tom had made any remark.

Harry thought about the first meeting the balding barman in his time, who already knew about him. It was ironic that when Harry had no knowledge about himself he was a celebrity in wizarding world and in this world when he was fully aware of himself nobody had a clue.

The small pub was filled up with wizards and witches , some sat in a huddle discussing or gossiping over some recent happenings, few sat alone drinking firewhiskey , reading the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. Passing through them Harry caught glimpse of a headline that read "Gellert Grindelwald rejected to negotiate' with the blonde dark lord posing with an intimidating attitude in cover picture.

"The new school session is about to start. But Mr. Dumbledore is not back yet. Strange." Harry had to turn to the maker of that remark who was sipping his drink along with few other wizards and witches. This person seemed familiar to him too.

"Mr. Ogden, did he sent any reply to ministry's letters?" asked a witch.

With a jolt Harry's memory got clearer. That person was Bob Ogden, once appointed in Magical Law enforcement Department. In his memory Harry had met Tom's family. He looked older than that time and he was wearing Wizard's robe now not those funny muggle attires, so Harry couldn't recognize him at first. It was quite ironic that if that man hadn't got Morfin and Marvolo arrested Merope wouldn't have a chance to enchant Riddle Sr. and Voldemort never existed. Perhaps he hadn't seen or known about Tom Riddle his school year to make a connection. He didn't pay attention to him now either

"Harry, what are you thinking? Come this way." Harry hurriedly followed Tom without waiting to hear what Odgen said anything more on Dumbledore. He knew Tom had heard Odgen too but there is no time for eavesdropping now. But all these information were making curious to know what was exactly going on in continent involving Dumbledore and Grindelwald?

Tom led Harry to backyard of the pub and knocked the brick wall the same way as Hagrid did or would do in future. And the Diagon Ally appeared before Harry's eyes. A sense of warmth spread all over Harry at the sight of his familiar world.

Tom was noticing Harry all along. The expression of joy on the sight of Diagon Alley was quite natural but what was strange is lack of surprise, did Harry come here before? He had also noticed how Harry was trying to listen to that wizard, it was another thing that Tom also wanted to have those information but why would Harry? But anyway he didn't have time for these, both of them had to shop.

Harry noticed Diagon alley in 40's was not as congested as in 90's. But otherwise the décor was more or less same. He tried his best to conceal his familiarity of this place and followed Riddle.

Their first destination was Gringott's Bank. The white marble building looked as it is. The door was guarded by two goblins and the writing on the door was same too. Harry felt time as if had stopped in Diagon Ally

Generally the students whose expenditure had been handled by Hogwarts didn't have to enter here as their allotted equipment were directly billed to Hogwart's vault by specific vaults and used to be debited from there but very few students still wanted to deal with their own money and in that case they needed headmaster's permission and then they were handed their allotted Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for one year. Tom was one of them. Headmaster Dippet had readily granted permission to him after he topped in his first year. So Gringott's were not new to him. Though he didn't have the access to enter further than the main counter where he had to show the permission letter and the money was handled to him. It was the reason Tom had to wait for a week to come here after Slughorn's visit till Hogwart's owl arrived carrying his letter and book lists for fourth year. Because Goblins were to calculate his expenditure for the following year and handle him the exact amount. Tom noticed Harry again as they entered. He didn't have any reaction of shock on sight of the goblins, again it was strange for the one seeing them for the first time. Tom's belief was strengthening that Harry had prior knowledge to their worlds.

As they entered the main hall Tom provided both his letter and Harry's note to the goblin sitting on main counter. The goblin frowned reading Harry's note and scrutinized Harry.

"An orphaned Potter?" He remarked in half sneer and half surprise. Harry sensed the goblin was not impressed. Typical of goblin's resentment towards wizards.

'Give me your hand" the goblin asked and Harry stretched out his hand. The goblin drew out a stretched across Harry's palm. Harry saw the quill's tip was blood red. Harry looked at his hand but there was no injury, neither felt any pain. The goblin then took out a parchment and scribbled something with the quill and the parchment flickered. The goblin nodded.

"The Potter blood matched. Congratulation you can have the spare vault now." Harry now noticed the parchment contained Potter Family chart where the member's names were written in blood. So this is the way to prove blood relation. If the blood matched the parchment flickered.

Tom was thoroughly noticing the Goblin's test. He lifted his eyebrow as Harry was proved to be a Potter and not an imposter. Meanwhile a Goblin handed him his allotted money. Tom counted hurriedly. There were 5 galleons, 15 sickles and 25 knuts. Harry peeked in as Tom was pouring the coins in his purse. The amount was quite limited, but then things might be cheaper in 40's and since students were spending most of the year in Hogwarts. They didn't needed to pay for foods. Also Harry had seen Weasleys had lesser money in his time than what Hogwarts allotted a student 50 years back. In that case the amount must be quite generous.

As the goblin appeared with key he asked to follow him. And Tom accompanied them too.

"I am with him. It is my responsibility to guide the new students through." Tom said to the goblin that was frowning at him. The goblin looked at Harry and Harry nodded. He can't dare to oppose Tom now, else Tom would make things difficult for him. Besides not that Tom could steal money bypassing all the specific charms at least not till he was adult, and even if he did who cares, Harry is not going to stay forever here.

The goblin drove the mine cart with Tom and Harry in it through semi dark path ways. Since Tom for first time was taking up the journey it was quite amusing to him. Even though his face was expressionless but the way he was minutely noticing the paths Harry could sense it. The cart stopped in front of a vault. Harry noticed it was not Potter's hereditary vault no. 687 but a different vault no. 704. The goblin handed him the key. As Harry opened the vault Tom followed him behind.

The vault didn't contain as much amount as Harry's own vault in 90's yet there were quite a few hundred galleons, a hip of sickles and a large pile of knuts. Harry nervously looked at Tom, there were more amount than Hogwarts entire allotments for students. It was obvious that Tom was feeling envious to him and perhaps more contemptuous to his own father.

"Looks like Potters didn't need this vault for centuries." Tom remarked coldly. "Since you have no idea about how wizard economy works yet I am going to deal with your shopping." Before Harry had a chance to react Tom proceeded to collect some 50 galleons, 100 sickles and a lot of knuts by his wand and handed the purse to Harry. For first time Harry saw Tom using his wand and he was kind of amazed to see Tom's long fingers playing with the want like an artist holding his paintbrush. It was quite a pleasant sight to be honest and proved Tom's authority over his wand.

Leaving the Gringott Tom came first to southern side of Diagon Ally. Harry knew where they were heading. Soon they were standing before Olivander's small and shabby wand shop. Harry gasped. He knew what was going to happen.

"Tom you don't need new wand, so why don't you go and shop your things till I buy the wand?" Harry made an attempt to remove Tom from there but he anticipated it won't work.

"And what if you get lost?" said Tom while entering into the shop. Harry sighed he couldn't stop Tom or he again would be suspicious, so he followed him silently. And soon was met with a younger looking Garrick Olivander.

"Mr. Riddle." Greeted Olivander "thirteen and half inches yew with phoenix core, the owner of most unique wand. How can I help?" As always Ollivander remembered people by the description of their wand

"This is Harry Potter, new student of Hogwarts." Tom introduced Harry and Ollivander's eyes narrowed.

"The mysterious Potter scion, yes heard some news about him" So it seemed Harry was still talked about in this period.

"Let's see what we have got for you Mr. Potter."

Olivander took out a box

"10 inches Rosewood, Unicorn hair core, let's try it." Olivander gave a wand to Harry, which weakly flicked in his hand.

"No that was not right" He snatched it back.

The feeling of Déjà vu occupied Harry. The even that occurred in 1991 was repeating itself 50 years back. Olivander was getting frustrated by trying different kind of wands with Harry. The piles of boxes were gathered on floor. Tom was observing the scene leaning on wall, with hands folded on chest. A little frown on his forehead was telling he was getting impatient.

"Alright try this now." And finally Olivander drew out the much familiar wand .Harry's wand. As Harry touched it his wand felt alive in his hand. Soon the scattered boxes on floors were arranged in a neat pile on flicker of the wand. Harry felt emotional. It seemed like his wand has recognized its owner beyond time.

"Fascinating" Olivander blurted out. "This was indeed unexpected."

"What is unexpected? He got his wand is not it?" Tom asked. Harry tried to not look at him.

"Not only his wand but very specific wand. 11 inches Holly with core of Phoenix feather. The same phoenix that gave only another feather that made core of your wand. That made both of your wands brother to each other. They are destined to be connected."

Tom didn't speak a word till they came out of the shop after handing Olivander the galleons for the wand.

"What was the connection between us Harry?" Tom was not looking at Harry, rather was looking at the distant horizon, his voice seemed distant too, not the usual authoritative interrogative tone.

"Why does it feel like you came for me?"

Was there a little sadness in tom's voice or was it Harry's imagination. Riddle was not capable of feeling sad or he might be acting. Yet the voice sounded belonged to a lonely teen who couldn't believe someone could have a connection with him or could come for him.

Harry didn't answer but a heaviness in his chest turned his mind sour.


	10. Chapter 10

Madam Malkin's Robe store looked little smaller than in 90's. When Tom and Harry stepped in a younger Madam Malkin was busy in taking measure of a boy around Harry's age. Another boy around Tom's age was watching them. The similarity between the two boys were telling that they were brothers. Older boy's face was reminding Harry of someone.

"Oh look Algie, here is Slytherin's golden boy to honor your admission to Hogwarts." The older boy's voice was full of mockery seeing Tom entering. The younger boy snorted looking at Tom.

"Don't worry brother, no matter how much Slytherins try this year house cup will be Gryphindor's only" said the younger boy in a challenging tone.

"As if one Longbottom was not enough that they needed another brat to boast fake Gryphindor ego." Tom commented in a bored tone.

So these were the Longbottom brothers. Now Harry got whom older brother was reminding of. He resembled his son Frank Longbottom – father of Neville Longbottom. And younger boy was Neville's grand-uncle who used to put him in dangerous situation to check his magical ability. Looked like he was always that arrogant. Neville's memory got Harry's already bad mood sourer.

Algie's brother was going to give a suitable reply to Tom when Algie attracted his attention to Harry.

"Oh, there's a new boy with Riddle? And why is he imitating a Potter hairstyle?" Older Longbottom remarked observing Harry.

"Because I am a Potter too" Harry replied hurriedly to stop their arguments. "Hello myself Harry, Harold James Potter. I live at the same place as him. Harry stretched his hand avoiding Tom's glare.

"So the daily prophet article was telling the truth!" Neville's teen granddad lifted his eyebrow. "A Potter boy of unknown parentage is found in muggle London. Then he shook Harry's hand "Hello Harry, I am Aaron Longbottom, and that is my brother Algie, starting his first year like you. Both the Potters and Longbottoms are good friends for generations.

"So, Harry as a Potter you must know that Potter's loyalty always lie with Gryffindores." Algie interjected.

"Aaron will you ask your brother to wait till sorting ceremony before giving others lectures on loyalty?" Tom still had the same bemused tone.

"Oh enough boys" Madam Malkin was listening to the arguments till the moment but now her patience came to an end. "Why do you student always chose my shop to have your Gryffindor vs Slytherin fights?

"Well anyway we are done, Come Algie." Aaron seemed to come into sense by Malkin's words. He collected their packages and proceeded to leave "See you Harry in Hogwarts." With that Longbottom brothers left.

So the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin were as intense as forever. And Harry understood the hatred was mutual from both side.

"Riddle, you have again grown up by six inches than last year." Malkin remarked in half delighted and half surprised tone. "Only one dress is not enough for you to sustain a year. Why don't you take another one?" Malkin seemed quite eager to sew for Riddles. The perks of having handsome face ofcourse.

"Well I am allotted just one uniform, rules won't change for me." Tom replied grimly. In times like these he used to feel most uncomfortable when his poverty used to be exposed to people.

Malkin turned her attention towards Harry after being done with Tom. "Get him all kind of your best quality robes like all the Potters have." Harry couldn't figure if there was a hidden jealousy in Tom's tone. But he was uncomfortable to see that his robes were being made with finest quality of materials when Tom was having only a single Slytherin uniform of average quality material. Nonetheless he was looking majestic with that silver and green attire.

"It was not needed to sew all those expensive robes for me." Harry commented as they stepped out from Malkin's after shopping. "I could have done with less than that."

"And had given chance to Longbottom brothers to say that I forced you to not have good things due to jealousy, because I couldn't have them, right?" Tom replied sourly. And Harry stopped. He knew there was logic in what Tom said.

Next they stopped at Flourish and Bloats. There was a small gathering in the bookshop. The poster outside the shop said Bathilda Bagshot's new book is on sale with the pictures of Ms. Bagshot holding the book 'World's Ancient Magical Secrets' and smiling. Bathilda though didn't look any younger, after all she was already over hundred. The bookshop looked same with bookshelves filled with books of different sizes and varieties. The manager was a different one than of Harry's time. He was quite busy with high demand of the new books that were flying over his head to get on customer's hand.

As Harry was buying the books Tom had a tour around the shop that strangely reminded Harry of Hermione. She always used to roam in Flourish and Blotts and other bookshops every year when they used to come in Diagon Ally. After all bookshops are heaven for book lovers and the future dark lord was no exception in this case. Harry found the subjects that were taught in 40's Hogwarts were more in numbers and few did actually deal with some aspects of dark magic if not all. Was that because after rise of Voldemort ministry had altered the syllabus? Harry's purse was half emptied when the book shopping was completed. Harry was surprised to see Tom had got only a single book for Defense against Dark Arts. Although his longing looks for Bathilda's new book didn't get unnoticed by Harry. Sadly that book costed 20 Galleons, way out of budget for him. Somehow that longing made Harry unsettled. But right now he couldn't buy it either, he had to make other purchases yet.

After getting cauldrons, quills and other equips Harry found Tom approaching the secondhand book shops. There he took out a small packet from his pocket and enlarged it by his wand. Harry saw the packet contained previous year books of Tom. The manager checked them all and handed him a new pile of secondhand books for his fourth year in exchange of few sickles. Now Harry understood the students on donations were allotted to get books from second hand shops unless there are any new books that was sold in Flourish. The same thing happened with second hand Robe store as Tom got spare robe in exchange to previous year robes in very less price. Harry was not feeling like staying there anymore.

"Time to get you a pet." As they reached the Eelypop Owl Emporium Tom pushed Harry inside. "Go get an Owl. It will be useful for both of us. We won't have to rely on Hogwarts Owls then." Tom didn't trust Hogwarts owls to send any confidential letters in future, who knows if Dumbledore started monitoring them? There lie the advantage of having personal owl. But Orphan students like him were not allowed personal pets. Now finally with Harry there was a chance to have a useful thing at last.

Entering the Owl shop Harry felt a little overwhelmed. Since Hedwig died, Harry decided not to have an owl again. Nobody could take Hedwig's place in his life. But now he was forced to have one by the reason of Hedwig's death himself. He sighed and roamed around to see various kind of owls of different sizes. Then in one corner he saw a milky white baby owl and emotions flooded him. The bird resembled Hedwig a great deal. Although this snowy owl was a male one unlike her. But Harry couldn't look at any other owls. The child bird costed 12 galleons along with cage, owl treats and tonics for 3 more galleons but Harry didn't hesitate for a second to get him.

"Is not he gorgeous?" Harry asked Tom a little excitedly, getting the new pet his mood was lightened

"Well he is whiter than you, that's all I can say." Tom shrugged and Harry pouted. Can't this guy ever could praise anything honestly other than sake of sarcasm? Must this dark lord wannabe had to be so serious to play is role all the time?"

It was already past the noon when their shopping was almost finished. Both of them were feeling hungry. They came to Leaky Cauldron where Tom ordered two ploughman's in Leaky Cauldron that consisted crusty bread, English cheese, Scotch egg, apple beet salad, and various pickles everything of which was served cold. It was not something Harry would like for a lunch, but Tom could afford this only, as there was only a single Galleon, 3 sickles and 5 knuts were left from his allotted money after his shopping was done. It wouldn't have remained either if he hadn't exchanged his robes and books, because he needed a little in his pocket for the Hogsmade visit, and he couldn't spend it for food and Ploughman's were cheapest only costing a single sickle. Although Harry could have afforded to pay but he won't ask him especially for something as trivial as foods. Now when it was established that they surely have a connection, he would have to be sure that Potter won't be used against him only then he could make Harry sharing his money, else using Potter's vault could go against him. Harry didn't feel it right ordering something more appetizing when Tom couldn't pay, who knew if he would feel insulted or not. Besides Harry's shopping was not finished yet, so spending after food could still wait.

As they finished lunch they came to Diagon Alley for rest of the shopping for Harry. As they were coming across Florian Frotescue's ice cream parlour, Harry couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Want to have ice cream, Tom"? Harry asked as he was already pushing door of the parlour.

"I don't like sweets." Tom said nonchalantly.

"Suit yourself" Harry entered into the shop. No wonder that Tom didn't have a heart, those who dislike ice cream are destined to become murdering psychopath.

A much younger Florian greeted Harry as he entered. Harry felt a little bitter to think in his time Florian had already been murdered. He ordered a full bowl filled with scoops of Raspberry ripple and mint choc chip. The deliciousness in his mouth for a moment made Harry forgetting all his problems temporarily.

"You finish your ice cream here, I will go finish some work. Don't go anywhere till I am back." With a mouthful of sweetness Harry could only nod and Riddle was already gone.

Coming to Knockturn Alley Tom finally let a breath of relief out. Finally Potter out of sight he could have some moments for himself to concentrate on his work.

"You are late." Tom turned to see the familiar pale blonde wizard leaning on a sideway. "I was waiting for quite a while now." He grimaced.

The wizard was only a little older than Tom but his behavior was like as if he was minister of magic and Tom was wasting his precious time. Tom snorted inaudibly. That's how all Malfoys behave.

"I am sorry Abraxas. You know I was caught up with some works." Tom replied in a low voice. No matter how proud this Malfoy scion behave, Tom had to make sure that he remained by his side.

"More like, caught up in babysitting a Potter." Abraxas mocked. "Well let's talk inside, don't want to attract anyone's attention, you know." He carefully looked around and then entered to a semi dark pub upstairs of a tattoo shop, and Tom followed.

"Father will freak out if he heard I have come to a place like this." Abraxas crunched his nose. "However nobody is going to notice us here" He ordered two red currant rums. Tom smirked, Malfoys just couldn't stop showing off. Even in a dingy pub he had to order most extravagant drinks.

"Congratulation for being Slytherin prefect by the way." Tom greeted sipping his drink.

"It was not something unexpected though" Abraxas shrugged. "You have the high chance to be in next year. But one thing you need to remember, just because I am a prefect you wouldn't get any extra privilege. You need to be discreet about your work. Because I won't let anyone raising a finger on me. Hope you got it." He sounded seriously.

"I know Malvoys don't do anything that is against their interest." Tom chuckles.

"So do you Riddle, reason why we are sitting here." Abraxas narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, here's the thing you were looking for" He stretched Riddle a book that titled

'Crimes of Grindelwald' – Authored by Newt Scamander and published from America.

"This book is banned in British isle and Europe, had to use father's source to grab a copy. It had some useful information about Grindelwalds doings in North America and also it contains some mentions of our beloved Assistant headmaster as well." Abraxas's tone turned sarcastic in last part.

"Thanks Malfoy," Tom hurriedly pocketed the book.

"Be careful, if we are caught with a banned book, you might risk suspension. And I will not take any responsibility. I have already removed all evidence that I collected it. The reason I chose here to hand it over not in Hogwarts." He warned.

"Yeah I will keep that in mind." Tom replied and proceeded to leave.

"And by the way what is your progress with that Rosier girl? Have you gathered information about her aunt, the alleged follower of Grindelwald?"Abraxas had a very indicative tone this time.

"Well it is not me who is making the progress, you know" Tom chuckled.

"Yeah I know the perks of getting involved with an older girl." Laughed the Malfoy scion, "Anyway it is you who is more interested in Grindelwald and his stuff. I just have one thing to say, be very careful about that mysterious Potter boy. He could be a set up, you know?"

"Yes I know" Tom sighed absentmindedly. Somehow he still had difficulty to think that way about Harry.

After finishing icecrem Harry waited for a while, but there was no sign for Tom. He somehow had the idea where to find him.

"Mr. Florian will you please keep my owl for a while?" Harry requested.

"Gladly" Florian smiled and offered the baby owl a wafer.

Harry stepped in an isolated place and directly apparated in Knockturn Alley. He knew Tom was here. He should know what business he was having here. He approached to Borgin and Burke first. But Tom was not there. He started approaching various shops but Tom was nowhere to be found. As he was thinking of approaching a pub someone tapped on his shoulder

"Hello sweet boy" Harry swallowed to see the woman standing near her. Covered in a black robe from head to toe, her face was white as ice, and lips was blood red. There was no prize in telling that she was obviously a vampire.

"What a little boy as you are doing alone in a dangerous place like this? The woman's long nailed finger caressed Harry's neck, come with me, I will get you home." Harry tried to get rid of her but she possessed a superior strength by which she was dragging him to a dark alleyways, moreover Harry's body was of a child.

"Let me go." Harry shrieked.

"Trust me, you don't want to." The vampire smiled revealing her fangs.

As she stopped in an alley and grabbed his neck on a hand, Harry's right hand got freed. Without delay he took out his wand and pointed towards her.

"Stupefy" He shouted. As the stunned vampire fell down, Harry ran for his life until he bumped into ….Tom?

"Harry what on earth are you doing here?" Tom steadied a falling Harry.

"Is that the Potter boy? See just what I told you." Harry looked at maker of the comment, who was obviously Abraxas Malfoy. He looked too alike as his son and grandson to not to be him. So that means Tom was having a secret meeting with Abraxas?

"I will see you around, Malfoy" With a not Tom started dragging Harry all along to Diagon Alley.

"Tom please listen to me." Harry pleaded as he was attempting to not fall down. "Please stop, it hurts"

"Unless you are going to give me a good explanation for following me I am going to drag you like this all the way to wool's" Tom said dangerously.

"No, Tom, please believe me, it was not what you think." Harry almost cried as with Tom's force his hands seemed coming out of socket.

"Even after I asked you to wait for me you came here, you think I am going to believe this?" Tom seemed in no mood to listen.

"No Tom, I waited for you but you didn't come back so I got bored went to read books in Flourish, but I don't know how I ended up here in midway. And then a vampire chased me and I was running. See there is her scratch on my neck.

Tom stopped at this and checked Harry's neck. There was indeed some red scratch mark which is possible by big vampire nails. He took out his wand and spelled a healing charm on Harry.

"That is why I asked you not to move from here. See how dangerous it could be for you." Tom said gravely. "How did you get rid from her?"

"Garlic pickles. To think of a proper justification to avoid disclosing his knowledge of wand magic Harry suddenly remembered the ploughman's lunch where he disliked those pickles. "I had some those pickles from lunch with me that I threw at her" He said hurriedly. And Tom smirked.

"Good presence of mind. But next time do listen to me." He smoothed the disheveled hair of Harry. Although he still had doubt on Harry's action but he can't lie about vampire attack. There was news of Vampire Elizabeth preying on children again. In that case Harry just survived her, so he chose not to be harsh for now.

When collecting the owl and other packages the returned to wool's it was already dusk, But Harry's mind was filled with brightness. Just a few days and he was going to be free from this hellhole. Now he just hope Dumbledore comes back soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Slughorn's visit had confirmed the doubt of the members of Wool's about Harry being a freak as they got to know Harry would be attending the same school as Tom. The initial outcry of Billy and his gang against Harry's staying at Wool's was dismissed by Mrs. Cole because as the head of orphanage she knew better than others that she couldn't deny her responsibility. Also she had received the verbal assurance from Slughorn which she did from Dumbledore back in Tom's time and was a little relieved that she had to bear his presence only during summer same as Tom. Hence she only advised to ignore them which she followed herself. But as a result of all these Hannah had started avoiding Harry. Harry knew his friend was hurt and really felt guilty about it. But he couldn't find her alone to talk and clear her misunderstanding. Besides, Tom had extended time of his daily training session. It seemed to Harry as if through him Riddle was desperate to prove his guiding ability. So Harry had to have general idea of his syllabus. However Harry admits this was necessary because the curriculum was quite different from his time. It might not be updated in 90's but there were more vast and detailed and there were some critical spells as well of which the easier methods hadn't been discovered in this time. So naturally Harry used to have a little time left. But he didn't give up on talking to Hannah and kept waiting for a suitable opportunity.

Finally ten days prior to 1st September in one afternoon Harry succeed to find Hannah when Tom was away to return his books to library. Hannah was studying in the backyard away from the noise that other children made. Seeing her engrossed in her lessons Harry sat beside her quietly. Noticing his presence Hannah flinched and started collecting her books to leave.

"Hannah please wait, we need to talk." Harry requested

"But I don't want to talk to you." Hannah snapped and turned her back to Harry.

Harry couldn't help but held Hannah's hand stopping her from leaving. "No Hannah, you can't ignore your friend like this." He said desperately, if not today he wouldn't get another chance to clear Hannah's misunderstanding.

"That's what I thought Harry that we were friends, but you never considered me as your friend otherwise you would never have lied to me. You are just like Riddle, you can't be anyone's friend" Hanna's voice trembled in the last part. She jerked her hand free and stepped to leave. But Harry blocked her path.

"No I am not like Riddle." Harry almost screamed. No he can't allow his only friend people to consider him in the same line with Tom. He took a deep breath to compose himself seeing Hannah's shocked reaction. He had to try to talk without making her scared.

"Look Hannah I know you have right to get upset with me. But please try to understand my situation. You are the only one in whole orphanage who had not made fun of me, had been kind to me, didn't hesitate to go against Billy to be my friend, I was afraid if I said the truth you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. See what just happened now. You people are so scared of Riddle how would have I made you believe that there are differences between us? Hannah, we both might have same kind of abilities but that doesn't make us same. Please believe me Hannah you have nothing to fear about me I can never hurt you."

Harry paused to take breath and looked at Hannah. Her expression did soften yet she didn't say anything.

"Okay" Harry sighed. "If you have decided to not to be my friend anymore, I won't bother you from now. Friendship can't be forced. Also I had got at least someone beside me" He gestured at the baby owl inside the cage he was holding. He had brought the cage with him to get some free air for the bird as Mrs. Cole made it clear that inside orphanage the strange pet must remain caged and confided in Room no. 27 only. This was the only time he could let the chic free for sometimes.

"Unlike any human he won't turn his back to me." Saying this Harry stepped away from Hannah and sat on the ground. He opened the cage and the owl chick crawled on his stretched arm. He offered the owl treat and the chick takes it from his fingers.

"Good boy" Harry pet the bird's head and he fluttered his wings. The bird had already started familiarizing with his owner.

"What's its name?" Harry noticed Hannah sitting beside him. Her expression bordered between curiosity and anxiety.

"I didn't decide yet. Why don't you suggest one?" Harry held the owl up towards Hannah. She hesitantly scooted closer to observe it.

"mmm, let me think, can we call it Hamish?" Hannah seemed so excited about the bird that she didn't care about remaining upset with Harry anymore. Harry felt relieved, that's the positive effect pets do have on people.

"Hamish? Was there any special reason behind choosing the name?" Harry wondered. Neither of them was Scottish after all.

"See the bird belongs to you and I am naming it, both of our name start with H, so it is only logical this bird's name starts with H too. Besides, he is white as snow that reminds me description of snowy Scottish Highlands, so got a Scottish name. If you are not okay we can think of anything else."

"No. Hamish is fine." Harry said hurriedly. "I liked it very much." No doubt Hannah's logic was quite appropriate. Also Hedwig's name was started with H too and so is of Hogwarts', his final destination which is located in Scotland only.

"Hello Hamish, I am Hannah your new friend." Hannah nervously touched his head, the bird hooted as if approving of his name and Hannah both.

"So we are friends again, right?" Harry looked at Hannah expectantly.

"On one condition, you would have to tell me everything about your school syllabus." Harry smiled in relief at Hannah's words. After all Hannah was just an innocent child, she couldn't help but being curious. And there was no harm to share tiny bits of information without exposing any big secrets of their world

"I promise, so friends?" Harry stretched his hand and Hannah shook it.

"Yes friends ."

After that day the friendship again resumed between Harry and Hannah. When Harry used to be away for his training with Tom, Hannah used to take care of Hamish. Not only that, she started to help with his schoolwork too. She might not understand everything but she was quick to memorize and thus helped Harry to revise and practice his lessons. These new developments of course annoyed Tom. But being convinced that Hannah wouldn't pose any real threat to him he didn't oppose the situation. Also Harry made it sure not to disobey Tom in any matter so that he remained pleased with him. He didn't want any more trouble before leaving for Hogwarts.

Three days prior to their departure as Harry came back after his training session Hannah came running to him,

"Harry, I can't find Hamish anywhere." Hannah's voice trembled.

"What?" Harry almost choked in anxiety "But you were taking care of him weren't you?"

"Yes Harry, I just went for a bath leaving him for a while and I swear no one was in my room then and my door was closed but when I returned he was gone." She started sobbing.

"Did you ask anyone? What about your roommates?" Harry realized panic was spreading inside him.

"No Harry, I only bring him whenever my roomies are away in the playground. But now I searched everywhere in the building and backyard but he is nowhere nor his cage could be found. This is all but my fault Harry. I should have been more responsible." Hannah sat on the floor wallowing uncontrollably. Harry didn't know how to react. He sensed something bad would happen if he didn't find Hamish soon.

"Do you have any idea, who could take him? Because the poor thing still can't fly well. It is out of question that he would escape on his own." Harry said, trying his best to stay calm.

"I have seen your owl." Harry turned to see Denis Bishop standing. He though avoided Harry but didn't seem to get nervous around him anymore, probably seeing Hannah and him in talking terms again.

"I saw Anna coming to room and taking the owl out." He continued.

"You saw her? And yet didn't ask her anything?" Hannah's sob-stricken tone sounded little angry.

"I asked and she told that you asked her to take the bird for a stroll as you were occupied. Now she is your roommate, how would I know she was lying?" Denis sounded hurt.

Harry felt a panic was spreading through him. Anna was part of Billy's gang and one of the few members who had personal grudge against Tom, as once Riddle had burnt her most favorite doll, so naturally she hates Harry too. That means his owl is now in the hand of Billy the bully. Thankfully Tom hadn't returned yet. After Harry's training session Tom usually practiced himself for a couple of hours more. So Harry had to find Hamish before Tom came back, because if he came to know that Harry lost his owl because of his muggle friend Harry shuddered to imagine the reaction Riddle would have.

"Hannah we need to find Billy now, I am sure Anna took my bird to him." Hannah nodded at Harry.

"But Billy and his friends are not at wool's now." She said confusedly.

"There is an incomplete factory building just few hundred meters away" Denis said, "I have seen Billy and his gang often hanging out there."

"Then I need to go there now, give me the location." Harry asked urgently

"I know where it is, let's go" Hannah started running and Harry followed.

The factory building was in a secluded place there was a little jungle around the structure. When Harry and Hannah reached there it was already dark outside. They saw little flames coming out of the building and ran following it. As they came nearer they heard the laughter of Billy and his friends along with the screech of Hamish. Now Harry could see Hamish helplessly fluttering his wings inside his cage. Near the cage one of Billy's friends David was making a fire. Except Billy and David there were three or four older men of 20's who were obviously not members of Wool's.

"Oh so the younger freak is here." Billy remarked noticing Harry's presence. "Very good, now you would see what I would do to those who dare to challenge me. Get him guys, he is all your." As soon as Billy said that two of the older guys held Harry down. Harry tried to fight them but they were way bigger and stronger. Another guy went for Hannah who cried aloud.

"What do you want Billy, why did you take my owl?" Harry screamed.

"Revenge" Billy roared. "Now you freaks would know how it feels to lose something dear to you. Riddle had my rabbit hanged from rafter and now will make him eat his owl's roast. You freaks would like that won't you?"

To Harry's horrified eyes David lifted the cage and hanged it over the fire. Hamish screeched helplessly as the flames were reaching to the cage.

"And no freaky business now, you little shit, otherwise I would roast the bird alive." Warned Billy just as Harry was concentrating to summon his wand-less spell.

"Billy please there is no need to be so cruel, why are you targeting that poor creature?" Harry begged, beside him Hannah was crying while still struggling against her captor.

"You should have said that to your older freak. But sad you are not going to be back at Wool's." Billy gestures to the guys holding them "Their boss would love to meet you."

Now Harry noticed the guys well. They indeed looked like outlaws. That means the rumors he had heard about Billy having connection to antisocial were true.

"Finally I am going to get rid of you", Billy turned to David. "David you would take Hannah to Wool's and it is up to you and Anna to make sure she keeps her mouth shut." Billy instructed.

"Actually would be better if you let us take her too. Boss would be even more pleased to get a pretty little girl" said the guy who was holding Hannah.

"No we can't do that" Billy said nervously, "I just want to get rid of this little freak. I don't want to be a part of human trafficking. Apart from that it would be harder to explain Mrs. Cole about her disappearance than Harry's which could be referred as his freakish whims."

"Think about it Billy, it will be hard to keep her mouth shut. One day or another she could spill the truth and get you in trouble." One of the men who were holding Harry spoke. "Also you are going to get paid for, that means you can always start a new life outside your orphanage. And also you can turn everyone's suspicion against that older boy and get rid of him too."

Billy seemed thoughtful for a moment but before he said anything a cold voice tuned.

"Nice plan, but unfortunately won't work"

Harry turned his head to see Tom standing behind wearing the same stony expression. Seeing him Harry felt the relieved and worried in the same time knowing as much a pissed off Riddle was bad news for Billy and the criminals it was not good news for Harry either. However Tom's presence did make Billy and David nervous.

"Don't try to get closer Tom." Billy tried his best to wear a brave face. "Or else I would roast your pet before your eyes."

"Oh would you?" Tom cocked his head with an amused smile.

Harry noticed Tom's eyes were fixed on David who was still holding Hamish's cage. Suddenly the flames of the fire he just made caught the edge of his shirt. With a yelp he threw the cage away and started rolling on the floor to extinguish the fire. Using the momentary diversion Harry unleashed his magic against his captors throwing them off, training with Tom had Harry enlightened how to use magic to get people electrified for few seconds without using wand. In the meantime Hannah bit her captor's hand and ran to collect the cage of Hamish. In all these Billy stood frozen. From fear or confusion or from Tom's wandless spell Harry couldn't figure it out.

"Girl, get back to your orphanage and ask madam to inform police about illegal activities going on here." Tom instructed Hannah. Who nodded and ran back without wasting time. In the meantime the three men circled Tom with knife and rod.

"Stay where you are Harry." Harry knew better than not to follow Tom's order.

"Is not him the one that made your life miserable Billy?" One of the guys mouthed. "Why not to end his story here?"

"I knew it Billy, that thick head of yours couldn't come up with anything original other than the poor imitation of Hollywood movies." Tom chuckled bemusedly.

With a wave of Tom's hand the arms flew away from the guys' hands. They stepped away from him at once with a mixed expression confusion and fear in their eyes.

"That is what wrong with you." Billy said with a rebellious desperation seeing situation getting against him. "You know Tom what is your problem? You are nothing without your freakish powers. If you consider yourself strong why do you need that? For once face me like a man. Would you dare to?"

Harry swallowed. He knew what Billy wanted to do. To hurt Tom's ego, so that he could bring him down. And Tom did have a fragile ego. For the first time Harry wished Tom not to fall prey of his ego.

"All right" Tom replied after thinking a while. "I am not using any extraordinary ability of mine from now onwards, but it doesn't feel right to fight you when there are older and stronger people around." He gestured to the older guys.

"Let's get him before Police arrive." The guys held Tom together.

"That's what I want too" Tom smirked.

Harry had no clue what was going on before him. Had Tom gone crazy or what? He might be strong but those guys were way bigger and stronger than him. He didn't think ego had blinded Voldemort from this early stage of life. He just prayed Hannah to come back with help as soon as possible.

As the guys tried to drag Tom out, he swiftly swept one's leg and elbowed on another's stomach freeing himself. One of the guys lodged a punch which Tom swiftly dodged, the guy got imbalanced as his punch mate with air and no sooner Tom kicked his guts. The guys now attacked Tom together. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Without using his magic Tom was taking three older men with muggle fight techniques? Didn't Tom hate everything about muggles. Why would he learn martial arts then? And Tom's moves tell he had already mastered at it. He was flawlessly avoiding all the punches and kicks and not missing and perfectly landing counterattacks on his opponents. It didn't take long for the guys dropping on the floor before him one by one, bleeding and crying in pain. Harry was sure they had one or more broken bones too.

"You were saying?" With the signature smugness he looked at a horrified Billy. David had already fled from the scene. But Billy seemed unable to move.

"I have answered you disgusting creatures in your way. Now it is my turn to show you mine." The cold voice ranged dangerously.

Billy tried to say something but was unable to, as if his tongue also has been frozen. Harry now noticed the atmosphere surrounding them was getting colder. He understood Tom was using his magic to freeze Billy. So neither he could move nor could talk with his endless effort. His face was getting paler as if the blood was sucked out of him.

"So Stubbs, what were you talking about revenge? Think you forgot what happened when you called me son of a prostitute. Then let me remind you again."

So that was the reason why Tom killed Billy's rabbit? Harry had always thought strangling and hanging a cute rabbit was a relentless cruelty from Tom's end, not that he doesn't think that now. But now he could see there was enough reason for Tom's anger.

Yet Harry couldn't let Tom to make any permanent damage to Billy no matter how sadistically cruel Stubbs himself was to want to roast an owl chick, one wrong step from Tom will near him towards becoming Voldemort earlier than it was destined. And Harry wouldn't have anything to do then. He could see Billy's body had been started to whiten. If Tom kept going either Billy's heart would stop working or he would be paralyzed for life.

"Tom please let him go." Harry had to say that.

"I didn't ask your opinion, did I?" Tom sneered. "You haven't asked me before befriending that crybaby Rees and landing yourself into trouble. Had Barbara not noticed about your leaving for this little adventure and informed me in time you were going to end up into some criminal's web leaving an owl roast for me. So now keep your mouth shut and let me do my work."

"No Tom, please listen to me." In an attempt to divert Tom's attention towards Billy Harry stood between them. "Tom if something unusual happened to Billy, Mrs. Cole would obviously write to your headmaster. Just think about it Tom what would teachers do if they know about your display of power? Would they approve of it?" Harry pleaded.

Tom frowned at Harry. Harry no doubt talked quite maturely for his age earlier too, but today he surely had made a good point. But he didn't get Harry's reasons to stop him from punishing that asshole. Was it only from ground of compassions or there were some other reasons. But he slowly lifted his magical chore. Billy dropped on his knees before him as soon as he did.

"Now, you got to know your position, Stubbs. Now get lost, and keep your mouth shut about what you have seen here, and ask David to do the same." Tom commanded and Billy ran for his life while stumbling and dropping like a mouse that got freed from Cat's clutch.

"What about them?" Harry indicated towards the criminals lying on the floor.

"Don't worry about them, they won't remember anything for a while or even if they do Police is not going to believe them." And then Harry felt Tom's vile grip on his wrist and grasped. "However you would have to worry about yourself."

Tom dragged Harry all along without a word ignoring Harry's painful cry and pleas to let him go and threw onto his bed locking the door. Harry's hands felt numb by the time they reached to room no. 27. Entering his Room Tom just threw Harry on his bed along with cage of Hamish locking his door.

"Now until we are reaching Hogwarts you are not going out of this room. And if you even think of trying I will tie you up to your bed." The icy tone sent chills to Harry's bone.

There was no doubt this sane younger Voldemort was much more terrifying than his older insane version. If that was his punishment for a minor mistake than Harry wouldn't even want to think what Riddle would do if he comes to know Harry's truth. Now only Hogwarts could save him from this misery.


	12. Chapter 12

The confinement at room 27, Imposed by Tom reminded Harry of the summer Dursleys locked him up and nearly starved until he was rescued by Weasleys. Although unlike that time this time it was for a much shorter period and Barbara used to bring meals thrice to their room. From her fondness to Tom she usually brought more quantity than their allotment. Furthermore Tom used to spend most of his days inside revising both of their lessons so Harry was hardly alone. The times Tom used to be out training Hamish to fly he made sure the door remains locked. Hannah used to keep touch with Harry by sending message through Barbara. From her Harry got to know that police had arrested the criminals Tom injured and was able to track down their entire web including their leader. However the guys couldn't remember how they ended up with broken bones there. Billy and David returned in shock. Especially Billy didn't utter a word since the incident. Following Tom's words Hannah didn't tell anyone about that either. So Mrs. Cole knew Billy had an encounter with criminals and so was in trauma. It seemed to Harry that Hannah's perception regarding Tom and magic or in their term freakiness had been changed a little. Although Tom was still not happy that Harry was keeping in touch with her.

"It is beyond me how do you still maintain your friendship with that muggle girl after everything had happened?" Tom sneered seeing Harry reading Hannah's message, the night before 1st September.

"Tom, you know she is the only friend I got in wool's" Harry snapped. "What exactly is your problem with her now? She did everything you asked her to do and still you want me to stop being her friend?" Sometimes Harry felt that Tom was not opposed to their friendship only because of his in general disgust for muggles. Of course that was one of the reasons but if Harry didn't know any better he would have thought that Tom was being jealous. Why and what he would be jealous of was beyond Harry's understanding though.

"I can't believe you Harry, how do you even think of trusting muggles? Haven't you seen what the blitz had done to London? Also last I remembered you were pretty shaken up reading the book I gave you?" Tom couldn't understand why after all his effort and his own experience yet Harry couldn't stop being compassionate to muggles. Any other child of his age with similar experience would have joined his league by now.

"Tom, but no wizard or witches were actually harmed in witch hunt right? It is written in history of magic that they used a charm that used to freeze the flames?" Harry remembered Binn's lesson in his time.

"Only some of them Harry." Tom said coldly sitting beside Harry which made later alarmed. "What about those who didn't learn the spell? Or wizards as you who grew up without knowing the truth about themselves? What if some of them were not true magical people at all? Also even if the wizards escaped, did it make muggles less cruel to attempt to burn them alive?"

Harry fell silent for a moment. He didn't think it that way. After he read the book given by Tom he was really shocked learning the disgust and hostility muggles felt for wizards but yet he believed that no witch or wizards were actually harmed by them but Tom's logic was quite strong to just brush it off as just his disgust for muggles. However he won't take it as Tom's justification to torment all the muggles.

"Then why do you trust Barbara to do your work?" Harry was quite annoyed with the older girl crushing on a younger teen and Tom's encouragement to it.

"Bulls crap, how did you get the impression that I trust her? She is just useful to me and that's all." Tom sounded really irritated.

"How could you hate and use people at the same time?" Harry couldn't help but asked, Voldemort's this skill always wondered him.

"Because you can't only survive with physical strength if situation is hostile to you. You need to know how to use your enemies in your favor. Besides, if someone as Barbara is so willing to get manipulated knowingly then it would be too bad to reject, you know." Tom winked at Harry and later restrained himself from continuing the topic. It was getting into uncomfortable zone. Least Harry wanted to discuss about Voldemort's skills with women.

"By the way, you didn't tell me how did you master in martial arts? I thought you hated everything regarding muggles." Harry changed the topic hurriedly.

"I hardly had other options. At first I didn't know I was a wizard. Yes I had some control on my magic from very early age but that was not enough when a lot of older and bigger bullies would attack you. So I started reading about muggle fight techniques and sometimes stated peeping into the training classes for armies. Even after getting into Hogwarts I was not allowed to use magic in muggle World and my wandless skill hadn't been developed until very recently so I had to continue my muggle fight lessons and result is before you." Tom smiled proudly making Harry realized again how much a quick learner Riddle was.

"By the way Tom thanks for coming to help that day." Harry sighed, even though he believed that he could help himself but Tom owed that much for making their escape much easier.

"Or, you should say thanks for saving you ass that day." Tom ruffled a pouting Harry's hair again. "Although I did that to save my reputation in the school, but you are welcome." Harry kept his head lower not intending to argue further. He had come to accept that Tom had a thing for his bangs. And there was no point arguing over it.

"Okay, you need to sleep now. We need to get up early tomorrow." Tom got up and returned to his bead switching off the light.

Harry stretched himself on bed too. Finally 1st September was arriving after a lifetime.

"Your bangs are as stubborn as you, Harry," Tom remarked after a futile effort to comb Harry's bird nest. Harry snorted. From early morning Tom was obsessed with making Harry's appearance as perfect as his own. To tell the truth except Mrs. Wesley none had spent so much time after Harry's hair. And Voldemort was the last person Harry wanted to see doing that. It was the most awkward moment of Harry's life to tell the least.

"Why are you acting like my guardian at the first place? Why wasting time after a stubborn boy like me" Harry asked in an exhausted tone. He had no idea for how long he had to take this ordeal of Tom's dressing up session.

"Like it or not, I am the closest thing to a guardian you could have right now. You might not care about your outer look but since I am the one answerable on your account right now hence I am not taking any chance, so better deal with it." Tom said coldly adjusting Harry's collar. Then tilted his head to see his handwork finally being satisfied that made Harry sighing in relief.

As expected only Hannah was at the doorstep to send them off. Barbara was there too with expectations to get one or two words from Tom and had to be content with a charming smile that needed much talent to draw artificially.

"I will miss you Harry." Hannah said in a chocked voice as she hugged Harry. "Just take care of you and Hamish."

"You take care too. Hamish will carry my letters to you. Do reply to them" Harry assured her and took his leave.

King's cross was not much away from Wool's. It didn't take long by walking. It was lesser crowded than Harry's time. As they reached between platform 9 and 10 Tom placed both of their belongings along with cage of Hamish on a trolley.

"Just push the trolley and keep walking with me." Tom instructed which once again reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley's instruction on his first year's journey. Riddle was taking this guardianship way too seriously.

As they entered into platform 93/4 through the pillar nostalgia flooded Harry once again. The Hogwarts express was waiting for him finally, to take him away from all the misery.

Tom noticed Harry didn't need much direction to run through the wall. And the reaction in Harry's eyes seeing Hogwarts express had more elements of recognition than surprise. Day by day Tom was becoming sure that Harry was well acquainted with their world. Yet he was not getting any clue to confirm his doubt.

The platform was filled with Hogwarts students along with their families. Harry tried to see if there was any familiar face but he knew it was not easy to recognize 50 years younger selves of the people he knew in his time. He spotted Abraxas Malfoy who gave Tom a curtly nod. He was standing with his father. The father-son duo reminded him of Lucious and Draco, all Malfoys looked the same. He was attracting some of the students' interests too. He noticed some were talking between themselves pointing towards him. The daily prophet article seemed to make many of them curious about him already.

"Harry the coach allotted for first year is in the middle. After you board we would meet at the Hogwarts only. So try not to get in trouble till then." Tom's remark made Harry pouted at his self assigned guardian. If only Tom would have understood that he was the biggest trouble at the face of Earth.

Harry was about to step in the train when he stopped hearing a female voice calling out for Tom. Harry turned to see a beautiful girl approaching them. Before he could ask Tom about her the girl ran towards Riddle and threw her arms around his neck. The force with which she embraced him startled Tom and he had to embrace her back to not to lose his balance.

"Oh Tom, sweetheart I missed you so much." She said in a musical tone as she kissed his cheek making Tom further embarrassed and leaving Harry in total shock. He had no idea what was happening before his eyes. Tom Riddle was being embraced and kissed by a girl?

"Dear we are middle of a crowd." Tom reminded the girl in a composed tone after he was able to untangle her from him. Now Harry got a full view of the girl. She looked little older than Tom, and taller than average teens. Her dark curly locks reached beyond her shoulders. Brown eyes were surrounded by heavy eyelids which added another angle to her beauty and looked kind of familiar to Harry.

The girl was about to embrace Riddle again when Tom turned to Harry realizing he was still there.

"This is Romelia Rosier, Sixth year Slytherin prefect. And Romy, this is Harry Potter, the new first year." Tom said awkwardly. Harry could swear he hadn't seen Riddle this uncomfortable ever. Now the girl's attention was on Harry. She crunched her nose as she observed him thoroughly making Harry lowering his head feeling awkward. Now he understood why she looked familiar, the heavily lidded eyes were a feature for the girl lines of Rosiers. So this Romelia must be older sister of Druella Rosier, mother of Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda and maternal grandmother of Draco and Tonks.

"So this is the Potter boy, the Potters had no idea about! Must be from a bastard line, hence Potters are denying all ties with him, what do you think?" Her tone made Harry sick growing an instant disliking. The expression on Tom's face told he didn't approve of her attitude either. Ofcourse Potters for their muggle friendly behaviors were ridiculed by the pureblood supremacists. And Rosier was one such family. So any scandal from Potters would make them happy.

"We need to get in train, the departure time is near." Tom said hurriedly clearly to put an end to the scene.

"All right, see you at Hogwarts darling."Romy gave another peck on Tom's cheek and left.

"What are you waiting for? Go get in. the train would leave with or without you anyway." Tom pushed Harry towards his coach without giving him a chance to comment. And he left for his boggy without waiting for a second as if to avoid any question coming from Harry.

The train whistled and departed the station moments after Harry got in but he stood by doorway for a little longer. He needed few time to process what he had just seen. So teen Voldemort had a girlfriend who happened to be aunt of Bellatrix Lestrange? This was absolutely insane. The concept of dating was opposite of Tom Riddle's characteristic at the first place. Then why would Tom date a senior girl by two years, a prefect nevertheless and that too from Rosiers? Tom looked clearly embarrassed by her over enthusiasm which all was indicating that Tom has an ulterior motive behind being with her. Was it only to recruit the earliest death eaters or there was a bigger story beside that? And above all could Tom get himself a girlfriend more terrible than that? The girl left an absolutely sour taste in the mouth spoiling his excitement to reach Hogwarts.

As the train left London Harry shook his head and entered into the corridor. Tom's obnoxious girlfriend shouldn't get to him. He searched for an empty compartment to give himself some time to figure things out. But most of the compartments were full with budging 1st years and he was not ready to socialize now. Finally at the end of the corridor he found a tiny compartment where only a girl was sitting facing towards window. Harry silently entered without disturbing her and placed Hamish' cage beside him putting his other belongings under the seat. He took the opposite window seat and finally the girl looked at him. Harry grasped. The pimpled face and thick glasses was unmistakable to him.

"Moaning Myrtle! Or better should be called Myrtle Warren as she was still alive now. Harry sighed. Being away from Tom this was his chance to figure things out and freshen up his mind. But with Tom's first victim on site it was far from refreshing to him.

"Why are you staring at me? Want to make fun of my glasses?" Myrtle asked in a high-pitched tone. Seems like Living Myrtle had just as much capability of getting on nerves as much the ghost one had.

"Why should I? I got glasses too in case you didn't notice." Harry replied in an annoyed tone and then felt a pang of regret. Myrtle was heavily bullied and was a lonely girl in her lifetime. If there was a way to make her feeling less miserable probably there would be a chance she would not end up losing life and making others' life miserable.

"Hello, I am Harry, Harold James Potter." Harry stretched his hand forcing a smile.

Myrtle considered for a moment. Probably no one ever had greeted her like that. Then she shook his hand.

"Myrtle Warren" she replied

Harry pressed his lips together to not to say I know.

"So, why are you here? Why didn't you sit with your friends? Nobody wants to be near me so what are you doing here?" She asked. She probably couldn't think anyone would want to sit with her.

"I have no friends here." Harry smiled sadly, missing Ron and Hermione immensely. This was the place where he first time met them or will meet them in future

"Really?" Now Myrtle seemed a little startled. She might have not thought someone else could have been without friends.

"Yes, I lived with people who called me a freak. Now you got the idea?" Myrtle nodded at Harry's words. An expression of understanding loomed on her face. No doubt she had gone through similar experience too.

Before the conversation went any further the curtain of the compartment shifted and a boy entered into the compartment. This boy looked awfully familiar to Harry.

"Hi is this place occupied?" he asked hesitantly

"No" Harry and Myrtle replied in unison and then she started giggling making Harry little relieved.

"Thanks to Merlin" The boy settled beside Myrtle

"I am Orion, Orion Black." The boy stretched his hand to Harry and now Harry knew why he looked familiar. Because he did look a lot like his elder son. Harry fought back a tear as Sirius's memory flooded him. He shook Orion's hand with much effort.

"Harry Potter, and this is Myrtle Warren" he replied and Orion and Myrtle shook hands.

"So you are the Potter daily prophet wrote about." Orion exclaimed. "Appeared out of blue amidst Blitz stricken muggle London, living in orphanage with Hogwarts' topper Tom Riddle, a Potter about whom Ministry had no clue."

"Wait Seriously? Myrtle rolled her eyes. "You are a victim of war then?"

"Well you can say that." Indeed Harry was a victim of wizarding war. "See, only your life is not miserable here.

"Oh ask me about that." Orion sighed. "All the time I was trying to avoid my overbearing siblings and cousins. That is the negative side of being youngest of the lot and one of the many cousins. I needed a breathing place for myself."

"Then welcome to the party." Harry smirked looking at Myrtle who didn't look as depressed as earlier.

"Kids are you feeling hungry yet? The Honeyduke Express is at your doorstep"

The hunchback Trolley Witch entered into the compartment. Harry's stomach growled on the sight of Cauldron cakes and Pumpkin Pasties.. He couldn't finish his oatmeal because of Tom's prolonged dressing session. And he was starving now.

"Get a bit of everything for three of us." Orion paid for the food without letting two of them to share. "Check the cards for Wizards and Witches the inside chocolate frog" he told to Myrtle.

"But you didn't have to pay for all of us." Harry felt a little awkward. He knew Blacks are one of the richest Purebloods still it didn't felt right to squeeze a kid.

"True we could have shared." Myrtle added while already devouring the sweets she was having for first time in life.

"Oh come on, this is for my new friends, besides there is some perks of being youngest one, there are more people to give you pocket money." He smiled and Myrtle laughed.

Harry look outside the window. It felt refreshing to get to make some new friends after all. His time in Hogwarts probably won't be as miserable till he doesn't figure out his way back to his own time.


	13. Chapter 13

"You were very silent in train. Is everything okay with Romelia?" Tom was nudged by his fellow Slytherin when he was absentmindedly watching the thestrals that were flying with his carriage. He was among the handful of students who could see the creatures. The blitz took care of it since last year. He frowned at the question maker getting interrupted in his thought.

"Alphard, since when I was into chatting and gossiping you all love to kill time with? And why it has to be her behind every action of mine?" Honestly if Alphard was not a Black he wouldn't have let him to be close enough to irk with such stupid questions. But it was also true Alphard was only Black who took interest in talking to him unlike his siblings and cousins who still consider him to be inferior to them even though they are not vocal about it unlike initial years.

"Not often we get to see a third year boy asking a fifth year girl out for Valentine's at Hogsmede especially when she is Head boy's girlfriend and a prefect herself. You can't blame us for getting curious about how the things work between two of you." Alphard didn't seem to notice Tom's irritation.

"Just because you stutter while mere talking to a girl it doesn't mean everyone would share your confidence level or lack of it." Tom's tone caught attention of Avery and Munciber too who were in the same carriage. But unlike Alphard they never tried to cross the wall Tom had around himself like any other slytherins. Alphard is too friendly and easy going to be sorted even in slytherin, let alone to be a Black. Had he not asked sorting hat to put him in the same house with his family members he would surely have been sorted to hufflepuff.

"See Tom, Lucas Flint was not only the head boy but also captain of our Quidditch team and now a professional seeker in national level. You on the other hand don't even go near quidditch field. So naturally the question comes how does she get involved with a younger boy so different than her previous boyfriend?" Alphard went on without caring Tom's irritation.

"Oh come on Alphard, stop bugging Tom" Avery interjected. "Romelia Rosier only has eyes for the best things. Hence after head boy graduated hogwarts' golden boy would be her obvious choice wouldn't it?

"Also we heard she broke up with Flint because he was not able to give her required attention because of Quidditch practice so Tom being not interested in quidditch is just another reason for her choosing him." Munciber added.

Laughter broke out inside carriage and Tom turned his attention towards the thestrals. If only Alphard had an idea how disturbed the topic made him. Romelia Rosier could be one of the most beautiful witches of Hogwarts but had her aunt not been among Gellert Grindelwald's most trusted followers Tom had no business perusing her. Since the moment Walburga Black slipped the information about Vinda Rosier in Slytherin common room last year Tom had his eyes fixed on Romy. But he didn't expect her to be that control freak. She considered him as a trophy and liked to show him off. Now he was forced to think perhaps her break up with Flint was not because of his time management issues. Moreover her attitude towards Harry today was totally uncalled for. Although her snobbery was nothing new to Tom but showing it towards Harry was really unacceptable to him. Tom was not sure why he felt that way though. But now he had to work harder to get in touch with Vinda Rosier to end things with Romy sooner.

Harry's reaction upon seeing Romelia felt kind of strange too. It seemed like Harry couldn't believe that Tom was dating her. But what was so strange in that? Don't teens get attracted to opposite sex all the time? Or did Harry actually have an idea about his intention behind being with her? Tom sighed. He didn't see Harry after he got in train. As first years would be arriving by boats so he had to wait till sorting ceremony to meet Harry again and trying to get the answers. But there came another problem regarding Harry's sorting. Potters belonged to Gryffindor. So it was almost certain that Harry would have been sorted there too. And it would be difficult for keeping eyes on him. Had it been Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff Tom could have charmed his way to manipulate someone for spying on Harry. But that was not easy with Gryffindor for obvious reasons. Now Tom had to think of another way to study the boy. However being at Hogwarts he could now take help of magic and that made him little relieved.

The boats filled with first years reached middle of the Great Lake when Harry could see the glimpse of the tentacles of the giant squid waving to the first years. Some of the children including Myrtle cried in fear but Harry felt warm in the welcoming gesture from the squid. After last two months he could finally sigh in relief feeling like going to home. For past two months it felt like he was living someone else's life. Harry never had to pretend to be someone he was not for this long where acting and lying had never been his stronger side. But it was a really tricky situation for him. He had to hide the truth of time travel and knowledge of future to avoid creating a paradox. It was really not an easy task to live in an era he had a little knowledge about and constantly remaining concerned to not to slip any information on future which he had grown up with. Added to that was the bunch of magic phobic muggle bullies he was living with. It felt like he was back with Dursleys all over again but this time he had to be conscious with not to let out any magical accident to get slipped as it happened with Dursleys and their relatives especially when he couldn't control them and made discreet without wand unlike Riddle. Mrs. Cole could have thrown him out if that happened and in war torn London none would have cared for a lost child and with no money and wand he wouldn't have survived to come to Hogwarts. This was the reason he couldn't stand up against those bullies properly. Above all Tom Marvolo Riddle was literally breathing on his neck. Harry still had hard time to believe that he was living in the same room with a young Voldemort for two months. He cringed remembering the amount of crap from Tom he had to endure in past months. Riddle was not only a controlling prick but in times was downright abusive. If it had been anytime in past Harry wouldn't have tolerated it without putting up a fight no matter how badly he was going to get hurt. But all these time travel fiasco somehow had a toll on his personality. Or it might have made him little mature from inside along with de-aging him from outside. Whatever it was he now had to think before acting on impulse. Especially when he had figured out his goal of coming here was to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort, he couldn't really keep on antagonizing Tom and had to make attempt to understand the situation that led Tom to choose the path that made him the monster he knew. So he had to remain in Tom's good book to the extent of tolerating Tom's weird obsession with his fringes that could very well be labeled as harassment. Harry inhaled deeply remembering the moments. He was relieved now he didn't have to stay in the close proximity with Riddle. As a Potter he was going to get sorted into Gryffindor and would be away from Tom's interrogating eyes. Now his only concern should be talking to Dumbledore and getting the time-turner to be back to his time. Although he still would have to figure out how to get back to his original age permanently and not with the temporary solutions like ageing potions. Then about Tom it would be up to Dumbledore to deal with. After knowing Tom's situation he would surely figure a way won't he? Harry needed not to really be bothered about the rest, he kept telling himself the last bit.

"Harry what are you thinking?" Orion's voice broke the thought web of Harry and he was at the loss of words at first.

"Of course you would think of the sorting ceremony. All of the new students get both excited and worried about it." Thankfully Orion continued himself.

"What about you then? You sound neither to me." It was hard for Harry to continue a normal conversation with Orion without getting distracted by his godfather's memories. It felt like Sirius not only did inherit the look of his father, there was a similarity between their personalities as well.

"Why should I? I know I am going to get sorted into Slytherins like all the Blacks anyway." Orion said bemusedly.

"So I take it, you are not very happy about it." Harry turned to Orion sensing dissatisfaction in his voice.

"Well you know my all relatives are in Slytherins and it is hard to build own space among them or choose own friends. Besides, people got prejudices." Orion sighed. "Slytherins don't have friends from other houses except a few from Ravenclaws. And others houses tend to avoid Slytherins too thinking all of them are the same. Above all Blacks have a superiority complex they even don't make friends with half bloods inside Slytherins either. All of us are told so before going to Hogwarts and I am especially warned not to follow Alphard's footstep."

Orion trailed off seeing Harry looking up at him inquisitively at his last sentence.

"Oh Alphard is my second cousin, in the same year with Tom Riddle. He doesn't quite follow the rules of us the Blacks. Hence me and his younger brother, Cygnus are pressured not to be like him. "Orion grimaced "Now you know why I am not happy regarding sorting ceremony. Once in Slytherins I would have a little space for myself and I have to be like any other of them if I don't want to get disowned which Alphard would surely be if he doesn't stop being a rebel and I don't want to be. That's why I might not be your friend after you are sorted into Gryffindor, as you must have known they are rivals of Slytherins." Orion looked at the

So Sirius was not the only one to be dissatisfied with the bigotry of the Blacks. Now Harry had idea after which parent his godfather took up his rebellious side. It felt like Orion's personality was suppressed by a more dominating Walburga and he had no say in their marital life or regarding their children. That is why he couldn't know much about him from Sirius. Apparently he didn't have the courage like Alphard Black to be a rebel which Sirius later fulfilled. Orion Black never could be himself because he didn't want to lose his family and Harry couldn't blame him for that. He felt bad that they couldn't be friend as they were going to be sorted in rival houses now.

As the form of Hogwarts castle was seen through the mist an exciting cheer broke around Harry. Tears threatened to fall down as the home was welcoming him across the time. He was finally being back to his world.

"Students follow me, I am Ogg the gamekeeper of Hogwarts and I will be taking you to the great hall." The man who was leading their boat addressed them as they came down from the boats. Harry remembered Molly Weasley had once mentioned about this Ogg whose job was later taken up by Hagrid.

"Harry, I am afraid, what if sorting hat refuses to sort me in any house and ask me to go back?" Myrtle said nervously.

"Myrtle relax, you are not only the odd one out there. Trust me everything will be okay." Harry didn't know though whether he said the last bit to Myrtle or himself but he gave Myrtle's hand a squeeze. "Just remember you are not alone here." He assured her again.

Through the train journey Myrtle had quite opened up about herself. So, Harry got to know that she was bullied and isolated even before coming to Hogwarts and was left feeling unwanted in muggle world as well. Before being back to his time he would do everything in his hand to stop her ending up as the means of Tom's first horcrux.

As they entered the great hall the hall lightened in their welcome like it always did in his time. The interior of the hall was same too. Time really didn't matter inside Hogwarts. Harry's eyes went to the table where all the teachers sat. Headmaster Dippet was in the middle. He looked same as Harry recalled her from Tom's diary. Slughorn was sitting on his right. Among the rest Harry could recognize younger Kettleburn with all his limbs yet intact, a young and surprisingly attractive Madam Hooch and an old but alive Mr. Binns. But the chair of Assistant Headmaster was empty. That meant Dumbledore didn't return from Continent yet. That means Harry still had to wait. He sighed in despair. Only Merlin knows how long he had to wait before meeting the person he needed most .His eyes went to the Slytherin table and unintentionally made contact with Tom's. Even from this far Tom was the most noticeable figure in his table or among every table to be honest. He had the same unreadable expression but Harry could sense his eyes were struck on Harry only. Harry tried his best to ignore the glare as much as possible to concentrate on the sorting ceremony.

"Welcome students for another year of Hogwarts and here we get another batch of first years." Headmaster Dippet addressed the students. Since its already afternoon let us not waste any more time and begin with the sorting ceremony of first years." Then he turned to the empty chair of Dumbledore. "As you all know our Deputy Headmaster is sent to Europe by ministry our Head girl Dorea Black and Head Boy Charlus Potter are going to conduct the ceremony."

As the headmaster announced their name a wizard and a witch stepped towards the first years. The wizard had head full of disheveled raven locks and glasses on. His grand uncle had quite resemblance to his father.

"That's my aunt, Dorea" Orion indicated to the witch who was standing beside Charlus. Harry wondered how the Blacks did approve of their relationship as Potters were removed from the sacred twenty eights for their muggle friendly behavior. Were they already in the relationship?

"Myrtle Warren" Dorea Black called out and Harry realized he was so lost in his own thought that he didn't notice when the sorting hat finished its song. He didn't pay attention to the wordings at all but it would surely be something new as the hat did come up with a unique song every year.

"Go Myrtle" Harry gave a little push on her shoulder and Myrtle shakily walked towards the chair where Charlus put the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw" the hat declared after few seconds. Harry gave thumbs up as Myrtle looked at him. She smiled for first time after entering the hall and walked towards Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Potter, you better come and stand by us. We are going to be in same house so you would want to choose your friend wisely." Harry found Algie Longbottom standing by his left and Orion's smile faltered seeing him." Harry recalled the first day at Hogwarts, When Draco asked him to choose him as his friend over Ron. It seemed the same scenario only with the table turned this time.

Before Harry could answer Algie's name was called and the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' as soon as it was placed on his head. Harry saw the Aron Longbottom hugging his brother as he ran towards Gryffindor table.

Next name was of Orion. Dorea patted his nephew's back as he walked towards the hat. This time the hat seemed have taken few moments to consider. Then it declared

'Slytherin!'

Orion looked at Harry with a sigh, then shaking his head he walked towards Slytherin table without any excitement.

After few more students Harry's turn came up. As Dorea mentioned his name Harry saw Charlus frowning. It seemed to him his grand uncle was not very happy seeing him.

"Charlus are you sure you don't know this Potter?" Dorea asked as Harry walked towards the chair. Charlus just shrugged. "I neither know any Harold nor any James Potter. Only Harry I know is my father Henry Potter" Charlus replied sternly.

Harry grasped. Does that mean Potters also believed he was from a bastard branch and so they are embarrassed to accept him?

He silently sat on the chair and Charlus put the hat on his head.

The hat was silent for a while. Then he started in the low voice. "Strange, very strange, I can see through time. This is not the only time I am sorting you. I can see I am going to sort you again in the time you really belong. I can see I have a hard time deciding to sort you as I have seen your allegiance with both the Gryffindor and Slytherin, I can see you are here for the sake of the same allegiance, that time you influenced my decision but this time I am going to have the final say."

"Wait but" Harry tried to interrupt the hat but it was too late.

"Slytherin" declared the hat aloud shocking everyone present in the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 14

"See Dorea, I told you he is not a true Potter, Potters belong to Gryffindor only." Charlus stated conclusively.

"Whatever it is, he belongs to us now" Dorea turned to Harry, "Come Harry, Slytherin table is over there."

Harry moved as if controlled by Imperious Curse. His brain refused to work. What did just happen? His being the unwanted horcrux of Voldemort was the reason why sorting hat contemplated to put him in Slytherin in his time. But he was no longer carrying Riddle's soul fragment with himself. Then what was the hat's reason in this time? Why it mentioned about his allegiance? And the bigger problem was his sorting gave all the more reasons to Tom for suspecting him now. How on earth he is going to avoid that Dark Lord in making now?

"Harry come sit here." Orion called out. Harry saw he had already saved a seat beside him. The Black scion was looking cheerful for first time after they stepped inside Hogwarts. Harry took the seat and regretted at the very next moment as it placed him just opposite to Riddle whose eyes were still fixed upon him. Harry looked at Orion just to avoid those dark orbs.

"Good job Tom, your mentoring made a Potter getting sorted into Slytherin" Abraxas Malfoy remarked which made few of the Slytherins cheering making Tom placating a smug smile.

"I am happy that we are in the same house Harry. Let me introduce you with my family members." Orion said excitedly. This is my older sister Lucretia Black, a sixth year." Orion indicated to the girl sitting beside him who nodded at him. Harry remembered Lucretia was married to Molly Weasley's uncle Ignatius Prewett. So she is her aunt by marriage.

"And that is my second cousin Alphard Black" Orion indicated to the pleasant looking boy sitting beside Tom."

"Glad to meet you finally, was eager to see you ever since we read the Daily Prophet article. I was asking Tom about you too. Didn't I Tom?" Alphard smiled warmly

"Yeah you sure did over a hundredth time." Tom replied with a little annoyance. Harry sensed Tom was a little annoyed with Alphard's over friendliness but Harry liked him at the very first glance. After all he was the only support base Sirius had got. No wonder Tom disliked anyone and everyone with little positive vibe in them.

"Meet my younger brother Cygnus, a third year Slytherin." Alphard turned to another boy beside him ignoring Tom's mockery, and that is my older sister the fifth year prefect Walburga over there, he showed the witch sitting beside Abraxas Malfoy." Harry noticed Cygnus had similarities with his youngest daughter Narcissa and Walburga though had a curved nose but didn't look like the banshee that she was in that hanging portrait at Grimmauled place, rather she looked more like her younger son Regulus Black. She however didn't care to look at Harry. It looked like snobbery always had been her main trait.

"Don't mind her, she is quite wrapped up with her own things" Orion said apologetically. So he always has a crush on his older cousin then. May be Walburga didn't pay attention to him until much later.

"And that's ours another cousin Araminta Black, in her second year." Orion showed another girl who held her nose so high to even notice Harry.

So this was Araminta Mellifula Black who wanted to make muggle-hunting legal? No wonder she was such a snob then.

"Oh come on give us a break. Our house is not only consists of Blacks there are others too who belonged to sacred twenty eights." Romelia remarked in a sarcastic yet bored tone. Lestrange and Munciber nodded in agreement too. Harry sensed there was a competitive environment even among the purebloods. That was really something.

"You must have met older Rosier girl already" Alphard gave an indicative glance to Riddle which the latter completely ignored. "There is her younger sister Druella." He pointed at the first year sitting near Romelia. Harry gasped to see a split image of Bellatrix in her mother. However as Druella nodded at him Harry felt like she could have been more like Andromeda rather than Bella.

Before the introduction process could go any longer finally sorting ceremony came to an end and headmaster Dippet stood up to announce the grand feast. In a blink dishes after dishes appeared before the students. The great hall filled with excited chirps from students especially first years. Although the little amounts of food Harry had in train had been digested long back, he was not feeling like eating anything. After being sorted in Slytherin all his plans of avoiding Tom had just been wrecked. Must he had to be fate's chew toy all the time?

"Harry why are you not eating? You need proper proteins to get rid of your physical weakness." Tom pushed a plate towards him filled with an enormous sized beef roast accompanied by pork chops, stew, Cornish pasty, jacket potatoes and sorted vegetables. Even in his depressed state of mind Harry noticed Tom offered no desert. Seriously what is with Voldemort and his aversion to anything that tastes sweet? However on the very sight of the food hunger made Harry aware of its overwhelming presence. He silently accepted the dish and started devouring Hogwarts' delicacies after two months. Tom was right. Harry had to be strong if he was to succeed his goal.

"Tom, this steak and kidney pie is so delicious, take a bite." From corner of his eyes Harry saw Romelia feeding Tom a spoonful of meat from her plate causing Alphard and some other students to chuckle. Harry didn't know why the pumpkin juice tasted so bitter suddenly.

After the grand feast was over prefects of all the four houses queued up first years and led them towards their respective common rooms.

Abraxas and Walburga led Slytherin newcomers to their dungeon. It was no different than the way Harry had seen in his second year when he visited with Ron in guise of Crabbe and Goyale to spy on Drako in order to know the truth of Slytherin heir. Although that time he was in a hurry to observe the place thoroughly. So he concentrated on doing that now. The Slytherin common room as in Harry's time was hidden behind concealed entrance that opened when Walburga uttered the code 'Sacred Twenty Eight' that amused him. Couldn't slytherins become a little more original? The emerald emblem of serpent with silver eyes were displayed on the gateway of the common room along with portrait of a huge serpent on the wall. Greenish lamps and green leather sofas gave the semi dark common room a mysterious vibe. As the entrance got concealed Harry noticed the lake water from the window as he remembered the dungeon extended partway under the lake. It gave the feel as if Slytherins were living inside a wrecked ship. All the furniture had been dark colored, there was an ancient aristocratic grandeur in the decoration yet the warmth that Gryffindore tower was used to was missing in this dungeon. Everything seemed very cold and calculative without any heartiness.

"Harry, I am too relieved that we are sorted into same house." Orion nudged Harry. "Now I don't have to face disapproval from anyone to maintain a friendship with you" At his words Harry gave an assuring nod to the youngest Black scion. He didn't want to let Orion know how disappointed he was being sorted into Voldemort's house. Not only Orion was father of Sirius but the first one in Hogwarts to make a friendship with him. Harry didn't want to cause any disappointment to him yet.

"So looks like our youngest cousin is finally able to make a friend. He was too worried about it. Alphard patted Orion's back smiling warmly and then turned to Harry.

"It is good to see you among us, Potter, you proved that one needn't to be sorted in a house just because their family members were sorted there." Alphard settled on the chair near them. Harry's mood lightened a bit at his presence. Alphard Black seemed to be only person that carried a positive vibe among Slytherins.

"You are saying that? When you had literally asked the hat to put you in Slytherin just because it is your family house? Everyone was sure that you would be sorted into Hufflepuff otherwise." Orion wondered.

"So what? I wanted to be with my family unlike you" Alphard shrugged, "I am happy for Potter to be sorted here because he lives with Riddle, and Gryffindors do hate him. So it would have made things difficult for this kid."

Harry suddenly remembered how disappointed the faces of Gryffindor table was when he was heading towards Slytherins especially Algie Longbottom. He sighed, now he was going to be antagonized by his own house members. His mood got soured again.

"Hey newbies? Do you want to join my glob stone club?" A slim looking girl approached their table. The most noticeable feature on the girl was her nose. The feature was again familiar to him.

"This is Eileen Prince from second year, she was the glob stone champion last year and founded a club herself." Alphard introduced the girl with them and Harry lifted his face to notice Snape's mother well. She surely resembled her son.

"No, not interested in glob stone, sorry." Orion replied and Harry shook his head in support. Snape's memories prevented him to be easy with Eileen. Latter left disappointedly.

"So, it must be hard for a wizard to live in a muggle orphanage right?" Alphard asked curiously.

"My cousin is always inquisitive about muggles. What a muggle life is like, what they do for living what do they think of us, biggest reason why our family is not happy with him." Orrion interjected and Alphard smiled it off.

"Well I can't really stop being me which Blacks had got a problem with. Muggles are as much human as us only without magic and yet they are capable of starting two world wars with the length of destructions that even our magical world has problem imagining. So, it is quite natural to be interested about them, don't you agree Harry?" Harry nodded in agreement. He now could see why Alphard was only support of his godfather. Slytherin dungeon was not feeling as cold and heartless now with presence of Alphard. Only Merlin knows how Tom managed to remain as negative around him.

"No wonder you have topped in muggle studies previous year." Orion chuckled "But now I am afraid that Lucre's prediction is going to be true that you will end up marrying a muggle girl and I must warn you if that happens Buurga would not approve at all and you will get disowned." Although there was genuine worry in Orion's tone Harry didn't miss the extra bit of fondness as he took Walburga's short name. Sirius's father was seriously infatuated.

Alphard also looked embarrassed at the mention of marrying muggle girl. He smiled again to brush the awkwardness off.

"Well sadly my questions about muggles remain mostly unanswered as students coming from muggle backgrounds are hardly sorted into Slytherins and other houses tend to avoid ours one. My only option was Riddle but he always ignores me whenever I bring up the topic." Alphard sounded really disappointed.

However Harry couldn't really blame Tom for not answering Alphard's question. The experience at Wool's was not at all a pleasant thing to talk about for even an otherwise friendly person. No wonder an introvert as Tom would avoid questions regarding that beside the fact that Voldemort hated to discuss his most vulnerable parts of life. As the topic of Tom rose up Harry's eyes were drawn to the corner where silhouettes of a boy and a girl standing close were visible. In semi darkness it was not clear what Tom and his older girlfriend were up to but Harry suddenly felt very tired and unenthusiastic to converse any further and couldn't help a big yawn escaping him.

Seeing him yawning Alphard got aware of the timing. "Oh, I am sorry I didn't notice how late it is, you first years must be very exhausted. You should leave for bed now" Alphard go up from chair. "Good Night Harry, we will talk again tomorrow" And he left for his dormitory.

"Come Harry, first year boy's dormitory is in the corner" Orion gathered his belongings and went for the corner room. As Harry was about to follow him after collecting his box a farm grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"So, now a Potter in Slytherin. Disappointed much Harry?" The familiar cold voice sent a chill through his spine. Gasping Harry discovered they were the only two present in common room now. Everyone including the prefects had left for dormitory now. This was the first time after morning he was facing Tom and he knew this moment would come since the sorting hat had this bright idea of putting him in Voldemort's house. Sighing he turned to Tom looking into his eyes gathering all the confidence.

"It was decision of the sorting hat, nothing was on my hand." Harry tried to shrug it off.

"Yet you tried to argue with the hat, don't try to deny I was watching you." Tom bent a little more towards Harry.

"Oh yeah! You have got eyesight of a hawk now?" Harry's day long annoyance was now coming out in the form of sarcasm.

Irked by Harry's tone Tom roughly grabbed his arm. "You are the one with weak eyesight Potter and a weak liar as well. You better spill out what going on there that the hat decided to put a Potter scion into their rival house?" Tom touched Harry's unruly bang to smooth it out. "Trust me boy you don't want me to find out your secret by any other means."

"That's enough. Stop bullying me anymore!" Harry jerked away Tom's Hand from his head with all his might pushed the older boy away. Tom was not ready for this sudden outburst. He stumbled on his feet for a moment before regaining his balance. His hand automatically went inside his robe catching the hold of his wand. He noticed Harry did the same. He waited for a second to see if Harry was going to attack him which would have confirmed Tom's doubt regarding his magical knowledge. But Harry didn't.

Although Harry wanted it. His patience had reached to its boiling point. That bastard had made his life hell in every possible way and yet Harry was the one to be assigned to the job of helping him. He still had made peace with fate's decision knowing after all Tom had a rough childhood. But it turned out Riddle was not missing the pleasure of teen life at all. In that age Harry's all focus was concentrated on how to survive from this madman's attack and the psycho in his teen was actually chilling out with a girlfriend? Harry's frustration was making him to want to hurl crucio all way out on that ass. But for past two months he had learnt to control his impulse. He knew the moment he would attack Tom he would let the secret of his magical knowledge out and Tom was just waiting for it. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"No need to be so cocky boy." Regaining his composure Tom went back to his signature calm and cold tone. "I have also seen how Charlus Potter rejected to acknowledge you as part of Potter family. Which means at the end of the year you are going to be back to Wools, with me, under the same roof. You might want to work on your temperament."

"We still have ten months in the hand. Who knows what happens by then" Harry didn't let his voice falter although nervousness was occupying him. Tom obviously didn't take his outburst well. But he won't stop standing up to him. This is not Wool's after all, in Hogwarts Tom would be answerable to authority if he would try to bully him further.

"Oh really? Okay we will see then" Tom smirked coldly.

"Fine we would! Now goodnight Tom, I am too sleepy to keep on arguing with you." Harry turned on his heels and strode towards his dormitory leaving Tom standing on the same spot.

Tom shook his head. Harry's sorting into Slytherin had surely surprised him and made him sure that this sorting surely had something to do with him. But he can't deny that he was also little relieved with the sorting. Now he would have no problem to keep an eye on him. However Harry's outburst had caught him little off guard. It seemed like being at Hogwarts had given extra confidence to the boy which only suggests that Harry is well acquainted with Hogwarts. Now it was more necessary for to get a grip on him. He sighed and turned towards his Dormitory. Whatever happened he was not letting the boy go out of his hand. The more challenging Harry becomes the more his deliberation intensifies.

Everyone was asleep when Harry entered into his dormitory. The ancient four poster beds were rowed up in the room. All the other beds were occupied with the curtain dropped making each bed and its occupant isolated from the other. Only one bed beside the window was empty. As Harry took the bed he could see the dark lake water tapping against the window.

"Hey Harry. What took you so long" Orion poked his head out from the curtain of nearest bed. Harry felt relieved to see him at the bed beside him. He wouldn't have felt comfortable to be near any other snob pureblood kid.

"Just caught up in collecting things." Harry replied as he placed his things beside his bed.

"Okay goodnight. We have big day ahead" Orion's head disappeared behind curtain.

Harry dropped his curtain and changed into pajama quickly. As his exhausted body finally stretched under blanket and before he lost himself into Morpheus' arms the last thing he could remember was Tom's eyes after he pushed him away. Those dark orbs were full of astonishment, disbelief, anger and a little bit of hurt? Before he could figure it out slumber had occupied him. There was a long journey ahead after all.


End file.
